


Я огляделся по сторонам, увидел тебя и забыл, что я только что собирался сделать

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Сомнительное согласие, ангст, гет, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…Можно ли убежать от самого себя? <br/>Преследуемый своим прошлым, Даниэль Шульц, молодой профессор японологии, переезжает из Берлина в другой город, надеясь, что там его жизнь сложится лучше. Однако в первый же день на своей новой работе он знакомится с довольно необычным студентом с факультета информатики и понимает, что от самого себя и своих желаний никуда не спрячешься и не убежишь. Уже в первый день Даниэль совершенно одержим своим новым знакомым и представляет его во всех своих эротических фантазиях. Но в тоже время больше всего он боится ответных чувств загадочного студента.<br/>Ведь тогда история обязательно повторится…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. День первый. Meet’n’greet

Это был мой первый, самый первый день на новой работе, и я ужасно нервничал. Небольшая столовая в здании нашего факультета была битком набита: студенты, мои будущие коллеги-профессора, научные работники, участники конгресса, проходившего в одном из огромных залов на первом этаже, – кого здесь только не было.  
Мои новые ботинки, купленные мной специально по случаю получения новой работы, кошмарно жали и уже через пять минут стояния в очереди перед кассой я не чувствовал пальцев ног. Мой новый шерстяной пуловер темно-синего цвета, который я купил несколько месяцев назад, но приберегал для особенного случая, щекотал чувствительную кожу моей шеи до такой степени, что мне хотелось расцарапать чешущееся место ногтями.  
Мой мобильный телефон в заднем кармане брюк вибрировал каждые две минуты, но я безжалостно игнорировал его – у меня в руках был тяжеленный поднос с чашкой кофе, бутылкой минеральной воды, громадной тарелкой с картофелем фри и шницелем под каким-то черт-его-разберешь соусом подозрительного желтого цвета, и запястья просто невыносимо болели от его неподъемного веса.  
Ко всем этим неприятным ощущениям добавлялся еще и удушающий запах парфюма, исходивший от девушки, стоявшей в очереди прямо передо мной. Он был настолько густым, что мне казалось, я могу его пощупать – он забирался мне в ноздри, поднимался вверх по дыхательным путям, и у меня уже даже начинала раскалываться голова.  
Наверное, я бы не назвал первый день на новой работе хорошим стартом. Но я уволился со старой работы и переехал из Берлина сюда уж точно не для того, чтобы ныть и распускать сопли.   
Если говорить начистоту, я переехал сюда, чтобы убежать от самого себя и от своего прошлого. Но уже сегодняшний день доказывал, что это невозможно. Мое прошлое не хотело отпускать меня и преследовало вибрацией мобильного телефона в заднем кармане брюк.   
Конечно же, я не собирался подходить к телефону. Ведь я знал, кто это, и меньше всего на свете мне хотелось слышать его голос. Его вопросы надрывным несчастным тоном, его бессильные угрозы, его тихие упреки… Нет уж, спасибо, я мог отлично обойтись и без этого. Здесь и сейчас, в моей новой жизни.  
Сегодня у меня было по плану несколько пустяковых семинаров по истории Японии, такими вещами я занимался уже тысячу раз, однако волнение, нормальное чувство, сопровождающее меня каждый раз на новом рабочем месте, никак не хотело отпускать.  
Погруженный в свои мысли, я даже и не заметил, как подошла моя очередь, и только тоненький голос кассирши, совсем молоденькой девушки, которой, наверное, не было даже и двадцати, помог мне вернуться к реальности.  
– С вас восемь евро пятнадцать центов, – этакий сладкий, певучий голос. Я поднял голову – милая мордашка, обрамленная каштановыми волосами, разноцветные пряди – синяя и розовая в челке, куча тонких браслетиков из цветных ниток на худых запястьях.   
С облегчением поставив поднос рядом с кассой, я с тысячей извинений и под яростными взглядами студентов, толпящихся за мной, извлек из одного из карманов брюк свою пластиковую карту.   
– О… герр Шульц, вы новый профессор у нас, ведь так?  
Молча кивнув, я приложил карту магнитной полосой к кассовому аппарату, и светящиеся в окошечке цифры сменились на ноль. Для профессоров факультета еда в столовой была бесплатной.  
– Я надеюсь, мы еще сможем познакомиться с вами поближе, молчаливый незнакомец, – улыбнулась мне кассирша, и я, неуклюже подхватив поднос, как можно скорее направился дальше в поисках свободного места. Внимание молоденькой девушки на кассе тяготило меня.  
Мой телефон в заднем кармане брюк прямо-таки разрывался. Теперь уже не без перерывов в несколько минут, а просто без остановки. Мое прошлое, похоже, окончательно сошло с ума.  
В битком набитой столовой, конечно же, не было ни единого свободного места, и я замер, чтобы хоть как-то сориентироваться в пространстве. Мне нужно было наконец-таки отключить проклятый сотовый телефон, найти свободное место для обеда и не помешало бы еще и заглянуть в мои конспекты, которые я приготовил для сегодняшних семинаров. Столько всего нужно было успеть до начала первого семинара, что у меня даже мысли разбегались. Но самое главное для начала – найти место за столом… свободное место для моего скромного обеда в новом университете.  
Я огляделся по сторонам… и вдруг увидел _его_. Хотя нет, поправлюсь, все было не так. Намного правильней будет сказать: _я огляделся по сторонам, увидел его и тут же забыл, что я только что собирался сделать_.   
Увидев его, я забыл обо всем на свете.  
Он сидел в гордом одиночестве в одном из самых далеких и неприметных уголков столовой, словно приклеившись к своему небольшому, но, наверняка, невероятно дорогому макбуку. На его голове были просто гигантские, совершенно ненормальных габаритов беспроводные наушники от Apple, и его глаза были напряженно прищурены – возможно, то, что прямо сейчас происходило на экране его макбука, было ужасно важно, намного важнее того, что происходило вокруг него в _реальной жизни_.  
Будто бы притягиваемый магнитом и забыв о разрывающемся в кармане мобильном телефоне, о своем остывающем обеде и вообще обо всем на свете, я сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в его сторону. Мне хотелось получше разглядеть его, и через несколько секунд мне это удалось – светлые выжженные перекисью водорода прямые короткостриженые волосы, светло-серые будто бы прозрачные глаза, пирсинг в нижней губе и _щеке_ с левой стороны, длинные пальцы и куча разноцветных браслетиков на худых запястьях. Стоп, _последнее_ я где-то уже видел. Вот только забыл где.  
Второй стул за его столом был свободен, и я совершенно неосознанно просто направился туда, протискиваясь через поток других студентов. Оказавшись рядом с его столом, я набрал в легкие воздух, очень много воздуха, и, прокашлявшись, как можно громче поинтересовался:  
– Извини, здесь свободно?  
Никакой реакции. С таким же успехом я мог бы говорить с воздухом, хотя это, скорее, я был для него воздухом, впрочем, как все остальные.   
Возможно, во всем были виноваты эти гигантские наушники. Я решительно поставил поднос на свободное место на столе, не занятое его макбуком, и опустился на стул напротив него. Он игнорировал меня, и я мог просто так пялиться на него сколько душе угодно. Вот это удача.   
Теперь я хорошо мог разглядеть его лицо – бледное, немного осунувшееся, с выступающими скулами и мешками под глазами. Он выглядел так, будто бы не спал и недоедал уже несколько недель. Но при этом… при этом он сидел передо мной со своими громадными наушниками от Apple и своим макбуком последней модели, стоимость которых вместе была, наверное, выше, чем моя месячная зарплата. Кроме того, на нем были дорогущие фирменные шмотки – мне сразу же бросились в глаза его фиолетовая толстовка SuperDry, джинсы Levi’s и серые громоздкие кроссовки Nike. Кажется, эта модель называлась Air Max. Точно, _Nike Air Max_.  
На одном из рукавов его толстовки было ярко-розовым цветом выведено привычное мотто лейбла на японском, и я, не удержавшись, произнес его вслух.  
– Kyokudokansou shinasai (яп. Делай SuperDry!), – сказал я. В конце концов, мы были здесь, на факультете японологии.   
Не то чтобы я сказал это, чтобы привлечь его внимание ко мне, скорее я сказал это совсем-совсем тихо, себе под нос, но стоило мне произнести эту фразу, как он снял наушники и его прозрачно-серые глаза встретились с моими.  
– Чего? – переспросил он.  
Его голос был тихий, немного хриплый и какой-то безэмоциональный. В общем и в целом, в его голосе не было ничего особенного, но ради этого голоса я был готов выпрыгнуть из окна.  
– Kyokudokansou shinasai, – повторил я, улыбаясь как дурак.  
Он слегка наклонил голову вбок, по всей видимости, в знак непонимания.  
– Блаблабла шинасай? Это что, китайский?  
Я несколько удивленно посмотрел на него.   
– Японский это! Даже если ты на первом курсе и у тебя еще не было языковых курсов, такие вещи уж точно должен знать…  
– С чего это? – грубо перебил меня он, похоже, его воспитание оставляло желать лучшего. – Я вообще-то с факультета информатики.  
Я внезапно понял, что совсем забыл, что в нашем здании, помимо факультета японологии, ютились еще факультет политологии и информатики. Вот это промах так промах. Кошмарно неловкая ситуация.  
– Извини, – выдавил из себя я, – просто твоя толстовка…   
– SuperDry – британский лейбл, – тут же снова перебил меня он. В его голосе, до этого совершенно равнодушном и безэмоциональном, послышалась насмешка.   
– Я знаю, – даже немного резко отозвался я. Вообще-то, мало кому удавалось когда-либо вывести меня из себя, более того, это еще никогда не удавалось ни одному студенту, но у него были _отличные шансы_.  
– Ага, класс, – все так же издевательски отреагировал он и ткнул указательным пальцем на мою тарелку, – кстати, твой шницель остывает. Холодный он просто гадость.  
Мне вдруг захотелось запустить тарелкой со своим холодным шницелем в лицо этому невоспитанному парню, но тут я вспомнил, что я был профессором, а он всего лишь студентом. Даже если никто и никогда не принимал меня за профессора с первого взгляда.  
Да, я выглядел намного моложе своих лет, и это (как и тяга к людям одного со мной пола) порождало в моей жизни просто несчетную массу проблем.  
– Приятного аппетита, – сказал я самому себе и, отрезав от шницеля небольшой кусок, запустил его в рот.  
Он был абсолютно прав. _Гадость_.  
Чтобы хоть как-то смыть неприятное ощущение холодного панированного мяса не самого лучшего качества со своего языка, я сделал громадный глоток кофе и, только потом подняв глаза на него, увидел его взгляд.  
Он смотрел на меня так, будто был готов съесть меня прямо на месте.   
Зрачки его светло-серых глаз были расширены и блестели. И в них был _голод_. Я сглотнул:  
– Э-э… прости…  
– Олли!! Чем ты тут опять занимаешься?!  
Снова этот сладкий, певучий голос. За его спиной стояла кассирша, та самая молоденькая девушка с кучей браслетиков на запястьях. Ах да, теперь я наконец-таки вспомнил – _точно таких же браслетиков_ , как у него на руках.  
Кассирша теребила его за ухо, и он из-за всех сил пытался отпихнуть ее от себя. Они были как брат и сестра. Или как парочка, давно живущая вместе.  
– Аутч! Прекрати сейчас же! Мое ухо!! А-а! – недовольно взвыл он. – Не видишь, я тут разговариваю… с этим… э-э-э… первокурсником…  
– Первокурсником?! – глаза кассирши забавно расширились и, отпустив его ухо, она легонько шлепнула его голове. – Это же герр Шульц, наш новый профессор, тупица Олли!  
– Ага, так вот оно что, – его прозрачно-серые глаза совершенно неожиданно поменяли цвет на болотно-зеленый, и в них зажглись, как мне показалось, дьявольские огоньки, – прошу прощения, герр Профессор…  
– Даниэль Шульц, – несмотря на то, что это было немного глупо и его чертов макбук был у меня на пути, я все же протянул руку для рукопожатия, – с сегодняшнего дня профессор факультета японологии. “Dozou yoroushiku” (яп. Приятно познакомиться).  
Он, наверное, более чем полминуты смотрел на мою вытянутую руку, прежде чем его ладонь наконец-таки коснулась моей. Его пальцы были приятно-прохладные на ощупь.  
– Оливер Штольцер, – на его лице внезапно возникло какое-то подобие ухмылки. Он определенно кривлялся, и это доставляло ему удовольствие, – “кочира-а-а косоу”(яп. Мне тоже).  
Этот подлец все же прекрасно владел японским. Я знал! Прямо-таки навязчивое желание врезать этому проклятому парню раздирало меня изнутри и одновременно с ним еще куча других не совсем пристойных желаний. Этот Оливер Штольцер с его SuperDry-толстовкой, макбуком и голодом в глазах был абсолютно и совершенно в моем вкусе. Я бы даже сказал, я был готов съесть его вместо моего остывшего шницеля на обед, но я должен был держать себя в руках.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы представить меня, а, Олли-вредина?!  
Я перевел взгляд на кассиршу, она просто подпрыгивала на месте от раздражения.  
– Ах, да, – будто неожиданно вспомнив о ее существовании, нехотя отозвался Оливер, – это Лора. У этой неудачницы не хватило мозгов, чтобы поступить в наш университет, и теперь она работает тут на кассе в столовой на полставки… а-а-а, черт, больно же!! Аутч! Ау! За что?!  
В глазах кассирши Лоры пылала самая настоящая ярость. Она, правда, не на шутку разозлилась и, похоже, собиралась окончательно оторвать ухо несчастному Оливеру, и атаковала его до тех пор, пока он не вжался в стену, закрыв голову руками.  
– Ах, герр Шульц, не обращайте на него внимание! – наконец прервав свою отчаянную атаку, пробормотала запыхавшаяся Лора. – Мой парень последний идиот…  
– Герр Шульц, не верьте ей, _я не ее парень_ , – тут же парировал из своего укрытия Оливер, и ярость Лоры, похоже, перешла на совершенно новый уровень:  
– Ты… ты… ты просто последняя скотина, Олли!!!  
– А ты просто моя соседка по квартире, но уж точно _не моя девушка_! Подлая обманщица! Тебе не стыдно перед герром Профессором?!  
– Закрой рот, чертов фрик!  
Я вздохнул, переведя взгляд на часы на моем запястье. Без пятнадцати четыре. Вообще-то мне следовало поторопиться, ведь мой первый семинар начинался уже через полчаса, но я не мог оторвать глаз от этих двоих.  
В каком-то смысле я даже чувствовал облегчение. Симпатичная кассирша была девушкой этого парня, от которого у меня с первого же взгляда начиналось легкое помешательство, они были вместе, “парочка”, любовь навеки веков и все такое.  
Мне ничего не светило. Я мог забыть об этом сероглазом блондинистом искушении, и, что уж тут скрывать, я был несказанно рад этому.  
История не должна была повториться…  
– Герр Шульц! Герр Шульц! – певучий голос Лоры вырвал меня из круговорота моих мыслей, и я, вздрогнув, поднял голову. – Было приятно с вами познакомиться! Мне, к сожалению, пора…  
Но не успел я даже открыть рот, как Оливер, выглядевший после ссоры со своей особенно боевой девушкой немного побитым, тут же раздраженно вмешался в разговор:  
– Как это “пора”?! Эй, ты еще полчаса назад обещала мне шницель! Где он?! Я со вчерашнего вечера ничего не ел! Думаешь, я тут просто так уже час как сижу?!  
На лице Лоры тут же появилось ехидное, просто ужасно ехидное выражение, и я сразу же понял: эти двое друг друга _стоили_. Милашка-кассирша была не менее зубастой, чем ее парень.  
– Какой шницель? О чем ты, Олли?! – язвительно пропела она. – У меня есть для тебя хороший совет. Прекрати тратить деньги на свои дорогущие прибамбасы и начни наконец-таки покупать себе ЕДУ! Бай-бай!  
Злорадно ухмыльнувшись и потрепав ошеломленного Оливера по щеке, Лора развернулась и устремилась к кассе, за которой все это время сидела ее грузная, не слишком опрятно выглядевшая коллега, уже махавшая ей рукой.  
После исчезновения шумной Лоры за нашим столиком на несколько секунд воцарилась гробовая тишина – я все еще переваривал все произошедшее, а Оливер выглядел обессилевшим и даже в какой-то степени приунывшим.   
– Профессор Шульц… – немного жалобным голосом начал он, и я решительно прервал его:  
– Даниэль. Ты можешь называть меня Даниэль, хорошо? Не люблю все эти титулы и прочую ерунду… и да, если хочешь, вот мой шницель и кофе. Мне все равно нужно на семинар…  
Я немного неуклюже встал из-за стола. Несмотря на то, что мне, наверно, больше всего на свете хотелось увидеть серо-зеленые глаза Оливера, наполненные безграничным счастьем, я развернулся и, даже не удостоив его хотя бы одним-единственным взглядом, быстро направился к выходу из столовой.   
Телефон в заднем кармане моих безукоризненно выглаженных брюк больше не разрывался и подозрительно молчал, но я не верил, что мое прошлое просто так решило оставить меня в покое. Скорее, батарея моего не слишком нового смартфона не выдержала этого неистового напора и разрядилась.  
Мне было двадцать девять лет, за моими плечами три года опыта преподавания в университете, и я больше не верил в чудеса.  
Я знал, что история повторится. И доказательством этому был Оливер Штольцер, парень будто бы вышедший из моих эротических кошмаров со своими брендовыми шмотками, блондинистыми волосами, выжженными перекисью водорода, и голодом в глазах. Оливер Штольцер, готовый умереть за кусок дешевого шницеля из студенческой столовой.   
Господи, если бы только я мог, я бы тут же развернулся и убежал отсюда. Я бежал бы без передышки несколько дней и ночей, пока не оказался бы на польской границе, но это был мой первый день на новой работе, а это значит, я был связан по рукам и ногам.   
Оставалось только надеяться на то, что мы больше не встретимся, что случайность так, как она свела нас сегодня за крохотным столиком в набитой столовой, будет разводить нас в коридорах нашего факультета. Каждый день.  
Это была моя единственная надежда, и я схватился за нее, как за спасительную соломинку. Но в то же время, открывая дверь в кабинет, в котором должен был проходить мой первый семинар, я уже отлично знал, кто мне будет сниться. Этой и, наверное, следующей и последующей ночью.   
Я уже заранее ненавидел этого парня. Оливер Штольцер, гори в аду, говорил про себя я, открывая дверь, ведущую к моему первому семинару.  
Пропади ты пропадом, Оливер Штольцер.  
  



	2. День третий. Obsession.

Это был третий день на моей новой работе, и я уже успел немного освоиться на новом месте и даже познакомиться с большей частью своих новых коллег. Все они, конечно же, были старше меня как минимум лет на десять, с семьями и кучей детей на шее, но в целом довольно приятные люди. Больше всего мне нравилась наша секретарша, Каролина Фукс, ей в отличие от остальных было всего тридцать лет, и ее чувство юмора было на высоте.  
Итак, это был мой третий день на новой работе, и, покончив со всеми семинарами, я сидел в читальном зале библиотеки нашего факультета и лениво перелистовал одно из последних изданий Journal of Japan Studies. Мне было скучно.  
Несмотря на осень, на улице сегодня было довольно тепло и светило солнце. Тусклое ноябрьское солнце. На моих наручных часах была уже половина пятого, еще оставшиеся в университете студенты были на лекциях и семинарах, поэтому университетский двор за окном был совершенно пуст… ну, то есть практически пуст, не считая _этих двоих_.  
Я передвинулся на несколько мест ближе к окну и изо всех сил напряг зрение. Ну конечно же, это были эти _двое_.  
Они сидели на одной из скамеек в университетском дворе, точнее, это Оливер сидел на ней, а Лора лежала на ней, положив голову на колени своего парня. Ее глаза были закрыты, возможно, она спала, а пальцы Оливера, с совершенно отсутствующим выражением лица разглядывавшего что-то вне угла моего зрения, осторожно гладили ее каштановые волосы.   
Тяжело вздохнув, я вернулся к чтению своего журнала, стараясь не думать об Оливере и его излишне боевой подружке. Они были влюблены друг в друга, это было очевидно, как белый день, однако что-то, какое-то мимолетное странное чувство мешало мне поверить в их совместное счастье.  
Я снова посмотрел в окно. Наверно, не прошло и десяти минут, но снаружи все резко изменилось. Теперь они целовались, настолько развратно и страстно, что у меня только от одного единственного малюсенького взгляда на них закружилась голова.  
Несмотря на то, что в университетском дворе не было никого, они просто не имели права вытворять такое прямо на улице. Там, где их мог увидеть любой. Например, новый профессор факультета японологии, собиравшийся спокойно почитать свой журнал после тяжелого рабочего дня.  
Я снова напряг зрение. Они лежали друг на друге, и Оливер был снизу, а Лора – на нем, крепко прижав его к скамейке и практически лишив возможности пошевелиться.   
Я отвернулся от окна, набрал в легкие воздуха и сделал небольшой глоток из бутылки минералки. Холодная вода должна была хоть немного привести меня в чувство.  
Это было сложно. Мучительно сложно. Уже целую вечность, наверное, месяцев пять у меня не было секса. С того самого момента, как я расстался с _ним_. Опять он, мое чертово прошлое, о котором мне больше всего на свете хотелось забыть.  
Уже целую вечность, наверное, месяцев пять или даже больше никто не целовал меня так, никто не обнимал меня перед сном, и каждый вечер моя постель была чертовски холодной и пустой. Я страдал от простого недостатка человеческого тепла, и мне так хотелось оказаться _на месте Лоры_.  
Как же мне этого хотелось.  
Я бы, наверное, отдал все на свете за то, чтобы оказаться сейчас в теле Лоры, но, с другой стороны, окажись я в ее теле, я бы не смог сделать с Оливером все те вещи, которые мне бы хотелось сделать с ним. Прямо-таки дилемма на пустом месте.  
Мой мысленный выбор все же остановился на моем собственном теле, и, удовлетворенный этим решением, я снова уставился в журнал. Латинские буквы расплывались перед глазами, а японские кандзи так и подавно никак не хотели складываться в слова.   
Я в третий раз посмотрел в окно. Они больше не целовались, я мысленно поблагодарил бога за это, но, кажется, теперь что-то пошло не так, и Оливер все так же сидел на скамейке, а его девушка, стоявшая перед ним, яростно жестикулируя, кричала что-то ему в лицо.  
Вот это поворот.  
Оливер, прямо-таки безразличие во плоти, смотрел куда-то в сторону до тех пор, пока его разъяренная девушка со всего размаху не врезала ему одну из самых жесточайших пощечин, когда-либо виденных мною в жизни.  
Что до меня, то я никогда бы не выбрал себе такую брутальную девушку, подумал я с содроганием, отвернувшись от окна. В моем представлении девушки были хрупкими созданиями, всегда милыми и нежными.  
Мне нужен был небольшой перерыв. Я решил размять ноги и купить себе капучино в кофе-автомате, находящемся прямо за дверью библиотеки.  
Вернувшись обратно, я снова бросил мимолетный взгляд в окно. Университетский двор был пуст. Ну, наконец-таки. Теперь я могу спокойно дочитать свой журнал, подумал я.  
Я настолько погрузился в чтение, прерывая его только небольшими кофе-паузами, что совсем потерял чувство времени.  
Когда я наконец-таки прочел журнал до конца, на круглых часах, висевших на противоположной стене, была уже половина девятого.   
Вообще-то по будням наш читальный зал был открыт до одиннадцати часов, но уже после восьми библиотека стремительно опустела, и сейчас вокруг меня не было ни души.  
Опустевшая библиотека была под стать дому с привидениями. Вокруг меня царила такая необыкновенная тишина, что шорох, раздавшийся за моей спиной, практически заставил меня подпрыгнуть на месте.  
– Shulzu-sensei, erai! Sugeeee naa (яп. Профессор Шульц, вы молодец! Вот это да!), – произнес кто-то на чистом японском за моей спиной, и я резко развернулся, предчувствуя самое худшее.  
Передо мной стоял Оливер Штольцер, прижимая к груди свой макбук и широко ухмыляясь. Вокруг его левого глаза расплывался огромный синяк отвратительного фиолетового оттенка.  
– Оливер!! – мне не удалось скрыть свою тревогу за него, поэтому мой тон состоял, наверное, процентов на девяносто из чистого беспокойства. – Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно? С тобой все в порядке?  
– Ah, kore? (яп. А, это?) – показав на синяк, продолжал Оливер на своем безукоризненном японском. – Zen-zen daijobu. Shulzu-sensei wa… SUGOOOI _yasashii_ daneee… (яп. Все нормально. Профессор Шульц ТАКООЙ _добрый_ …)  
– Прекрати кривляться и разговаривай нормально, – раздраженно прервал Оливера я, и тот изумленно поднял брови:  
– Мой японский вас не впечатлил, герр Профессор? Может, мне стоит посетить пару ваших языковых курсов?  
Осторожно поставив свой макбук на маленький столик рядом со мной, Оливер опустился в мягкое кресло напротив меня. На его губах все еще была ухмылка.  
Я вздохнул.   
– Твой японский просто супер, но меня сейчас больше интересует вот это, – я несколько неуклюже показал указательным пальцем в сторону гигантского синяка, расплывавшегося вокруг левого глаза Оливера, – с тобой все нормально? Ты что, с кем-то подрался?  
Оливер фыркнул, закатив глаза:  
– Это все Лора, эта психопатка... у нее с головой совсем проблемы в последнее время. Просто _УЖАС_.  
– Не очень хорошо говорить _так_ о своей девушке, – осторожно напомнил я, и зрачки Оливера расширились от ярости:  
– Она не моя девушка!  
“Кто же она тебе тогда?!!” – пронеслось в голове у меня. Но мне не слишком хотелось еще больше выводить Оливера из себя, поэтому я решил промолчать об их страстных поцелуях на скамейке.  
– Ну и как вообще, профессор Шульц? Вы уже обосновались на новом месте? Чувствуете себя как дома? – этот вопрос Оливера был настолько неожиданным, что он совершенно выбил меня из колеи, и я изумленно уставился на студента, сидевшего напротив меня. Оливер выглядел просто ужасно со своим фиолетовым синяком под глазом и дьявольской ухмылкой на тонких губах. Он был самым настоящим порождением моих эротических кошмаров. И откуда он только узнал о моем переезде?!  
– Ты… откуда ты знаешь о том, что я только недавно переехал сюда?  
Разве я говорил ему об этом? Уж точно не говорил.  
– Вы такой наивный, профессор Шульц, – вкрадчиво протянул Оливер и кивнул в сторону своего макбука, – my special re-e-esearch.  
От того, что этот парень мог, возможно, знать обо мне намного больше, чем следовало, мне стало не по себе, и я поспешно решил перевести тему:  
– Но твой японский… я просто поражен. Ты, наверное, жил в Японии несколько лет?  
– Все может быть, – туманно отозвался Оливер и прямо-таки расплылся в довольной ухмылке. Похоже, мой комплимент ужасно польстил ему.  
Мне нужно было держать себя в руках. Это был всего лишь третий день, третий день на моей новой работе, и я уже был просто одержим одним из студентов с другого факультета. Вокруг нас не было никого, и только мысль о том, что мы были совершенно одни в этой громадной пустой библиотеке, сводила меня с ума.  
Он был так близко, что мне понадобилось бы, наверное, всего несколько секунд, чтобы притянуть его к себе, прижать, сломив все его жалкое сопротивление, и целовать до тех пор, пока он не стал бы совсем послушным. Он бы стал совсем шелковым и сделал бы для меня все, что я ему скажу.   
И что ему, в конце концов, было от меня нужно? Слегка прищурив глаза, я внимательно посмотрел в лицо Оливера, и тот спокойно выдерживал мой взгляд, пока я сам не выдержал и отвернулся в сторону.  
У этого парня была симпатичная подружка, дорогущий компьютер и фирменные шмотки, похоже, запросы у него были ого-го-го, но тогда… тогда какого черта он хотел от меня? Зачем ему было проводить свои “специальные исследования” по поводу моей личной жизни?   
Тихий скрип за моей спиной оторвал меня от моих сумбурных размышлений, и я машинально обернулся в сторону звука. На входе в читальный зал стоял высокий темноволосый парень, которого я, кажется, пару раз видел на нашем факультете. Точно-точно, он был с факультета японологии. Кажется, третий курс. Окинув взглядом пустую библиотеку, он, наконец, заметил нас, а точнее, Оливера, и на его лице появилось раздраженное выражение:  
– Ах вот ты где!  
Единственная реакция Оливера на это восклицание была что-то похожее на отвращение, искривившее его тонкие губы. Он игнорировал темноволосого парня с моего факультета.  
– Эй, блонди, я с тобой разговариваю! Эй, оглох что ли?  
Снова никакой реакции. Я несколько вопросительно посмотрел на Оливера, но тот притворился, что он в прострации рассматривает потолок.  
– Эй, _Олли_! – по голосу темноволосого парня был понятно, что еще чуть-чуть, и он выйдет из себя. – Ты что, забыл про наш уговор?! Или тебе твои сто евро совсем не нужны?  
При упоминании ста евро Оливер скривил непонятную мину, но все же заставил себя подняться с кресла. Подмигнув мне, он осторожно поднял свой макбук со стола и, снова прижав его к груди, и прокричал в сторону темноволосого парня на пороге:  
– Уже иду, черт подери! И не надо так орать.  
Все происходящее перед моими глазами было довольно странно и прямо-таки супер-подозрительно, но мне не хотелось вмешиваться в чужие дела.   
– До скорой встречи, профессор Шульц, – тихий, немного хриплый голос Оливера прозвучал прямо над моим ухом, заставив меня вздрогнуть. Еще чуть-чуть, и его губы, те самые губы, о которых я думал всю прошлую ночь, коснулись бы мочки моего уха.  
Что случилось бы со мной тогда? Наверно, я бы просто сошел с ума.  
Я молча смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Оливеру. Темноволосый парень слегка приобнял его за плечо и, склонившись к нему, сказал ему что-то на ухо.  
Что вообще происходило в этом университете?!  
Я вдруг понял, что у меня в горле просто кошмарно пересохло. Бутылка минералки, так же как и мой пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе, была пуста, и я понял, что пора домой.  
Подальше от этого факультета и его странных студентов.  
По дороге домой, скорчившись на твердом сидении вагона метро, я прислонился щекой к окну и закрыл глаза. Холод стекла будто бы прожигал мою кожу, а перед моим мысленным взглядом стоял Оливер Штольцер, ухмыляясь и прижимая к груди свой макбук.  
My special research…  
Мобильный телефон в кармане резко завибрировал, и я вздрогнул.  
Мое прошлое никак не хотело оставлять меня в покое.


	3. День пятый. I feel so alone on a Friday night

На улице стоял просто собачий холод и моросил мелкий дождь. Но мне было все равно. Я был ужасно пьян.  
Мой пятый день в роли нового профессора японологии был пятницей, и чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься вечером и не думать о том, что я одинок, просто чертовски одинок, я решил сходить куда-нибудь вместе с Найджелом.   
Найджел был моим хорошим знакомым из Берлина, оказавшимся совершенно случайно на этих выходных в городе по рабочим делам. Он был выше меня на добрых десять сантиметров, старше на пять лет и всегда имел на меня какие-то виды.  
Ах, да, мы, кажется, пару раз переспали друг с другом, но это было давно. Тысячу лет назад.  
Сегодня мы были в одном из этих клубов, тех самых клубов, в которых каждый второй окидывал меня таким же голодным и жадным взглядом, каким Оливер смотрел несколько дней назад на мой шницель (хотя взгляд Оливера, что уж тут скрывать, был мне намного милее), и, стоя за барной стойкой и отвратительно медленно потягивая свой коктейль, Найджел поинтересовался будто бы в шутку:  
– Ну что, Дани, ты уже успел полакомиться кем-нибудь из твоих милых студентов?  
Я округлил глаза. Кусочек лиметта, плававший в моем пиве, тут же встал мне попрек горла.  
– О чем ты? За кого ты меня вообще принимаешь?!  
Найджел ухмыльнулся.   
– Я слишком хорошо знаю тебя, Дани. Если серьезно, я бы посоветовал тебе быть поосторожней с такими вещами. Это все-таки твоя работа. А многие из них _еще совсем дети_ …  
Сегодня ночью Найджел хотел переспать со мной, по крайней мере, он уж очень надеялся на это, но мне удалось уловить момент, когда он совсем опьянел, и сбежать под каким-то глупым предлогом.  
От одной мысли о том, что я мог бы оказаться сегодня в постели с Найджелом, у меня тошнота подкатывала к горлу.  
Напевая себе под нос одну из жутко прилипчивых песенок, игравших до этого в клубе, я шел по холодным мокрым улицам неизвестно куда. Возможно, я заблудился, но мне было уже действительно все равно.  
 _“Feet don't fail me now, take me to the finish line…”_ Несколько полуночных прохожих шарахнулись от меня в сторону, но я только ухмылялся. “ _Oh, my heart, it breaks every step that I take…”_ На моих наручных часах уже была половина первого, и телефон в кармане новеньких обтягивающих джинсов, надетых мной по случаю похода в клуб, снова разрывался.  
Мне было плевать.  
 _“Walking through the city streets… is it by mistake or design?”_ – практически шептал я, совершенно не попадая в ноты. _“I feel so alone on a Friday night, can you make it feel like home… If I tell you you're mine?”_ Меня пошатывало, и я весь дрожал. На пустых темных улицах было так холодно.   
Я был невообразимо одинок.  
У меня в голове уже даже промелькнула мысль взять такси на оставшиеся в моем портмоне деньги, как вдруг теплые огни, которыми светились окна одного из громаднейших филиалов Burger King’a не только в этом городе, но и по всей Европе, находившегося на противоположной стороне улицы, привлекли мое внимание.   
Я быстро перешел улицу и замер возле одного из окон, всматриваясь внутрь. Там внутри было, наверное, так тепло. И там были люди. Такие же не спящие по ночам и, возможно, такие же заблудившиеся в этом городе и своей собственной жизни люди, как я.   
Я вздрогнул всем телом. Нет, этого просто не могло быть. Таких совпадений просто не бывает в жизни.  
Я изо всех сил прижался к стеклу, молясь про себя, чтобы мое зрение меня подвело. Но нет, я отчетливо видел _его_ , сидящего на одном из мягких диванов со своим неизменным макбуком на коленях.   
Это был Оливер.  
На маленьком низком столике рядом с ним стоял пластиковый стаканчик с кофе, а на его голове были снова громоздкие наушники. Погруженный в свой компьютер Оливер, конечно же, не замечал ничего вокруг.  
Я оторвался от стекла. Мне нужно было срочно домой, ведь у меня уже, наверное, начались галлюцинации от одиночества.   
Но только я хотел повернуть обратно, вернуться на другую сторону улицы и продолжить свой путь в никуда, как Оливер поднял голову и зрачки его прозрачно-серых глаз расширились при виде меня.  
Улыбаясь, он помахал мне, и я закрыл лицо руками. Только не это. Он был студентом, пусть и студентом с другого факультета, но мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы он видел меня, _профессора его университета_ , в таком состоянии – насквозь вымокшим от дождя, в стельку пьяным и ужасно несчастным.  
Я оторвал ладони от лица. Оливер, ухмыляясь, смотрел на меня, и его губы произносили мое имя. Точнее, я, конечно же, не мог слышать, что он говорил, но мне казалось, что я мог читать слова по движениям его тонких губ.  
Профессор Шульц, вот это встреча. Почему бы вам не зайти и выпить кофе со мной? Ведь я тоже, как и вы, совершенно не знаю, чем заняться этим холодным дождливым пятничным вечером.  
Я решительно потянул тяжелую дверь Burger King’а на себя. Внутри действительно было тепло, и только от ощущения этого тепла я почувствовал себя уставшим и беспомощным.  
– Sensei, kochi-kochi! (яп. Профессор, сюда, сюда!) – позвал меня Оливер. Снова его японский, у меня просто сносило крышу от его японского без единой капельки какого-либо акцента.  
Он был таким сексуальным, когда говорил на японском. А я, похоже, был и правда в стельку пьян.  
Я опустился на диван рядом с Оливером и тут же понял, что я, наверное, больше не смогу с него подняться. По крайней мере, в течение следующих пяти часов.  
Отложив свой макбук в сторону и сняв наушники, Оливер несколько минут с ухмылкой изучал мой внешний вид для того, чтобы, наконец, констатировать:  
– Простите, герр Профессор, но видок у вас… просто жуть. Неудачный вечер?  
На лице Оливера, прямо поперек его переносицы, была налеплена длиннющая полоска пластыря. Мне вдруг бросилось в глаза, что его левая рука от запястья до локтя неаккуратно, будто бы наспех, перебинтована какими-то серыми бинтами не первой свежести.  
– Ты что, в аварию попал?  
О господи, мой голос. У меня заплетался язык.  
– С тобой все в порядке, Оли… Оливер?  
Ну вот, я чуть было не назвал его _Олли_. Мне стоило придержать язык, ведь я теперь был профессором в одном из самых крупных университетов южной Германии, а он… он был студентом этого университета.   
– Ах, ерунда, – беспечно отозвался Оливер. – Лора… эта истречика. Наверное, ей нравится спускать всю свою агрессию на мне. _Садистка_.  
Я, правда, волновался за него, и мне не хотелось, чтобы следующим местом нашей встречи стало травматологическое отделение одной из местных больниц, поэтому, машинально протянув руку, я коснулся его лица и осторожно потянул за длинную полоску пластыря на его переносице.  
– Аутч!! – Оливер вздрогнул, и полоска пластыря резко отклеилась от его кожи. На его переносице красовалась длинная и чертовски глубокая царапина. Она была совсем свежая, еще не зажившая, и на ее краях даже кое-где блестела кровь. Меня передернуло.  
– Тебе нужно к врачу! Это что, шутки что ли?!  
На лице Оливера появилось ядовитое выражение.  
– Вы так любите совать нос в чужие дела, профессор Шульц. Не надо меня опекать, ладно? У меня свои родители есть.  
Оливер налепил пластырь обратно, но раздраженное выражение все еще не сходило с его лица.  
– Ага, и что они думают по поводу того, что ты сидишь тут совсем один в час ночи и выглядишь как единственный выживший после авиакатастрофы?  
Похоже, я задел его больной нерв. Лицо Оливера заметно вытянулось, но он все еще пытался играть безразличие:  
– Я думаю, они _ничего не думают_ по этому поводу. Я думаю, им на это плевать с высокой колокольни.  
Все ясно. Типичная история – затянувшийся подростковый бунт, натянутые отношения с родителями. Я вздохнул.  
– Где твои родители, Оливер?  
– Моя мама в командировке в Токио, – нехотя отозвался Оливер, в его голосе практически звучали металлические нотки. Ох, как он был зол на меня за все эти расспросы, – отца я никогда в глаза не видел. Он смылся, как только моя мама поняла, что беременна мной. Мой отчим… этот подонок… наверное, тоже в Токио. И вообще… это не ваши дела, герр Профессор-во-все-сую-свой-нос.  
Если это были “не мои дела”, тогда какого черта он только что вылил на меня все это? Я внезапно осознал, что наша разница в возрасте дает мне огромное превосходство над Оливером. После двадцати семи люди медленно, но верно становятся хорошими психологами. Я усмехнулся про себя.  
– И это говорит мне парень, проводящий в свое свободное время special research по поводу моей личной жизни?  
– Ха-ха-ха, – беззлобно отозвался Оливер, – вы такой _смешной_ , герр Шульц. Вся информация о вас и вашей “личной жизни” стоит на Homepage вашего факультета.   
Он забавно наморщил нос и попытался почесать царапину под своим пластырем:  
– И вообще вместо того, чтобы шуточки шутить, лучше бы поднялись с дивана и купили своему самому любимому студенту парочку двойных чизбургеров.  
Хорошая попытка, Оливер. Я ухмыльнулся:  
– Ты не _мой студент_ , Оливер. Я преподаю на другом факультете.  
– Неужели вам жалко денег для бедного студента, не евшего ничего со вчерашнего утра? Вам вообще не стыдно, герр Профессор? С вашей-то зарплатой…  
На губах Оливера играла дьявольская ухмылка, и его глаза снова меняли свой цвет. Я почувствовал себя беспомощным.  
– Ладно, два двойных чизбургера и маленькая кола.  
– Три двойных чизбургера, лонг чикен, чили чизбургер, большая кола и большая порция картофеля фри. Ах да, парочка чикен нагеттс и чикен вингз тоже бы не помешала. И хот блонди на десерт было бы вообще класс…  
– Так, попридержи обороты, _хот блонди_ , – резко оборвал своего совсем обнаглевшего самого любимого студента я. – Если будешь столько есть, то потолстеешь.  
– И тогда перестану вам нравиться, герр Профессор?  
Теперь в глазах Оливера было что-то такое… что-то мимолетное, совсем неуловимое, но только от одного вида этого выражения в его глазах я почувствовал, как у меня слабеют колени.   
– Хорошо, хорошо, – бессильно выдохнул я, пытаясь придать своему голосу саркастический тон, – еще заказы будут?  
Оливер покачал головой. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он внимательно изучал мое лицо своими болотно-зелеными глазами. Он действительно был моим _самым любимым студентом_ , и я сходил по нему с ума.  
Вздохнув, я встал с дивана и направился к кассе, за которой скучала невероятно уродливая, толстая работница Burger King’а средних лет. Мне приходилось расплачиваться за свои потаенные желания, и, если честно, если быть уж совсем честным, я делал это с удовольствием.  
Когда я вернулся к дивану с подносом, на котором громоздилась куча всяческих коробочек и бумажных пакетов, Оливер просто сиял от радости.  
Он тут же выудил из одной из коробочек свой гигантский лонг чикен и с выражением высшего блаженства на лице принялся запихивать его в рот. Хоть бы спасибо сказал что ли?   
Я со вздохом заглянул в свое портмоне, в котором после заказа Оливера оставалось всего-то тридцать пять евро. По крайней мере, на такси до дома должно было хватить.  
Оливер ел так жадно и быстро, что я просто не мог оторвать от него глаз. Мне внезапно пришло в голову, что он, наверняка, был таким же в постели… таким же жадным и эгоистичным. Я закрыл глаза, неожиданно ощущая всю тяжесть выпитого алкоголя. Оливер перед моим мысленным взглядом стягивал с себя футболку, и я видел, как выступают из-под кожи его ребра и как напряжены мышцы его живота. Опустившись передо мной на колени, он медленно расстегивал молнию на моих джинсах, и в его прозрачных глазах непонятного цвета – то ли серого, то ли зеленого – светилось желание…  
Пока Оливер в реальном мире удовлетворял свой голод кучей “джанк фуда”, купленного за мой счет, я удовлетворял свой голод немного другого рода за счет него в мире своих фантазий.   
Думать о нем в то время, когда он совсем рядом, было настолько приятно, что я совсем не заметил, как окончательно расслабился и погрузился во что-то похожее на сонное полузабытье. Мое тело безвольно качнулось в сторону, и я положил голову на плечо Оливера. Похоже, он не имел ничего против этого. Или, быть может, я уже спал…  
В любом случае, спал я или нет, я услышал, как Оливер прошептал мне на ухо:  
– Даже не знаю, как мне отблагодарить вас за вашу доброту, профессор Шульц. Как насчет _поцелуя_? Поцелуй сойдет?  
Конечно, сойдет. Ведь я готов был просто умереть за его поцелуй.  
Его губы прикоснулись к моим, и я почувствовал тепло его тела. Я почувствовал, как его язык проникает в мой рот, и ощутил металлический привкус его пирсинга. Его зубы легонько сжали мою нижнюю губу, но это было совсем не больно. _Это было так приятно_.  
Это был один из самых приятных снов, которые я видел за последние пять месяцев моей жизни, и мне так не хотелось, чтобы он кончался…


	4. День шестой. Утро. Let’s go a little harder

Я проснулся с отвратительным вкусом во рту. Все мое тело невообразимо затекло, а уставшие воспаленные глаза резал яркий свет.  
Я был в одном из филиалов Burger King’a, и как меня только угораздило здесь очутиться? Ах да, вчера вечером я был в клубе с Найджелом, этим похотливым идиотом, а потом… потом я встретил Оливера. Здесь.  
Я осторожно выпрямился, разминая несчастное затекшее тело. Я помнил, что вчера ночью, когда я встретил Оливера здесь, я был ужасно пьян. И да, он известными только ему способами заставил меня купить ему кучу всякой еды. А что было потом… потом, кажется, я заснул на его плече. Так тошнотворно мило, аж плакать хочется. И да… прошлым вечером случилось еще что-то. Странно, что я помнил об этом, хоть и был вчера чертовски пьян.  
 _Оливер поцеловал меня_.  
Перед этим он сказал что-то. Кажется, что-то про мою доброту и что он хочет отблагодарить меня.  
Или это все был сон?  
Нет, точно, это был сон.   
– Выспались? – с сочувствием поинтересовалась грузная сотрудница Burger King’а, убиравшая подносы с соседнего стола.   
Я растерянно кивнул и бросил взгляд на свои наручные часы. Половина восьмого. Боже, ну и рань.   
– Вы знаете, я не очень люблю лезть в чужие дела, – продолжала сотрудница Burger King’a в то время, как я болезненно кривился. У меня просто кошмарно раскалывалась голова, – но вам, наверно, следует быть немного осторожней, молодой человек. Тот паренек, который сидел вчера рядом с вами… этот странный блондинчик с пирсингом… я видела, как он _вытащил деньги из вашего портмоне перед тем как уйти_.  
Голос сотрудницы Burger King’a понизился до шепота.  
Я почувствовал, как отвратительное утро превращается в отвратительное утро в квадрате. Достав из кармана свой кошелек, я ошалело уставился на его содержимое. Сотрудница Burger King’a была права, от вчерашних тридцати пяти евро не осталось и следа. Оливер выгреб даже мелочь, все до единого цента.  
Подлый мелкий воришка.  
Я почувствовал, как ярость, такая искренняя и глубокая, поднимается во мне откуда-то изнутри. Ну, хорошо, Оливер Штольцер, подумал я со скрежетом зубов, только попадись в следующий раз мне на глаза, и от твоей наглой пирсингованной морды останется только кровавое месиво.  
Еще никто не вытаскивал деньги из моего кошелька, поцеловав меня перед этим и позволив мне заснуть на своем плече.  
Я встал с дивана, все еще с наслаждением рисуя в своем воображении всяческие садистские картины расправы над Оливером при нашей следующей встрече. Теперь у меня не было денег даже на такси, и мне пришлось поехать на метро.  
Наверно, от меня несло перегаром на несколько километров, но в целом это не было чем-то особенным в субботнее утро.  
Добравшись до своей квартиры, приняв душ и позавтракав, я собрался в университет, мне нужно было забрать оттуда пару своих конспектов, которые я забыл там вчера, кроме того, мне хотелось поискать в библиотеке пару журналов, нужных для очередной публикации.  
Да и вообще, мне хотелось хоть немного отвлечься от произошедшего.  
В автобусе по дороге в университет я устало закрыл глаза. Что творилось в твоей голове, Оливер? Твой поцелуй вчера был… был просто за гранью моей фантазии. Неужели ты сделал это только для того, чтобы усыпить мою бдительность? Неужели ты поцеловал меня за несчастные _тридцать пять евро_?!  
Я до боли стиснул кулаки. Оливер Штольцер был моей одержимостью, моим эротическим кошмаром, и в то же время он был всего лишь подлым, жалким воришкой, а такие вещи… _такие вещи_ я не собирался прощать.  
На нашем факультете сегодня было довольно тихо, вообще-то по плану у нас всех был сегодня выходной, но любой из нас мог использовать бюро и по выходным – для написания публикаций или чтобы просто сбежать от своей назойливой семьи.  
Каролина Фукс, по совершенно непонятной причине тоже находившаяся на факультете субботним утром, помахала мне из своего бюро:  
– Боже, Дани, ты что, вчера _виски с джином_ мешал? Выглядишь на все тридцать пять…  
– Завидуешь? – отозвался я, даже не остановившись и пройдя дальше по коридору к своему бюро. Каролина насмешливо фыркнула мне вслед:  
– Было бы чему завидовать.   
Вообще-то она была права, моя помятая физиономия выглядела сегодня действительно на все тридцать пять, а мое самочувствие было так вообще на все пятьдесят. Я чувствовал себя старой никчемной развалиной, обведенной вокруг пальца харизматичным тинэйджером.  
Зайдя в свое бюро, я перво-наперво опустился в свое вращающееся кожаное кресло за столом и закрыл лицо руками. Вообще-то я всегда очень оптимистично относился к жизни, но иногда… иногда даже у меня были такие моменты, когда опускались руки и хотелось бросить все к чертовой матери.  
Сейчас был как раз один из этих моментов.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как дверь в мое бюро с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, и я услышал ехидный голос Каролины:  
– Дани, коварный покоритель женских сердец, к тебе с визитом. _Молодая дама_ …  
– Чего? – хрипло выдохнул я, с трудом оторвав ладони от лица. Я был слишком уставшим для того, чтобы адекватно воспринимать тонкости сарказма Каролины.  
– Что, все так плохо, да? – секретарша вздохнула и, выудив из кармана джинсов пачку жевательной резинки с ментолом, положила ее на мой письменный стол. – Очень тебе советую. От тебя несет перегаром как от последнего пьяницы. Насчет визита… это Лора, наша кассирша из столовой, та, которая на полставки тут уже полгода работает. Она сказала, что у нее к тебе есть какое-то важное дело.  
Лора?! Внезапно я почувствовал неладное, но Каролина, не дожидаясь моего ответа, уже открыла дверь и, жестом пригласив мою неожиданную посетительницу внутрь, направилась обратно в свое бюро.  
Несколько секунд мы с Лорой смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ни слова. В глазах симпатичной кассирши было что-то похожее на отвращение, смешанное с еле сдерживаемой яростью.  
– Руки прочь от моего парня, вы, грязный извращенец!! – наконец резко выдохнула Лора мне в лицо, и у меня чуть сердце не остановилось от неожиданности. Вытащив из кармана какие-то смятые денежные купюры, она с пренебрежением швырнула их на мой письменный стол. Это были ровно тридцать пять евро.  
– Забирайте свои чертовы деньги обратно и не смейте больше приближаться к нему ближе, чем на километр!  
– О… чем ты? – мне, наконец-таки, удалось выдавить из себя хоть одно предложение. У меня в горле ужасно пересохло, и мой язык двигался так медленно, будто бы его поместили в застывающий бетон. – Лора, пожалуйста, успокойся и объясни мне нормально, в чем проблема.  
– “В чем проблема”? “В чем проблема”?! – голос кассирши вдруг понизился до хриплого шепота, и ее пылающие яростью глаза оказались на уровне моего лица. – Что вы о себе вообще возомнили, Даниэль Шульц?! Вы… вы омерзительная похотливая свинья! Вы что, думаете, что можете лапать моего парня за ваши чертовы тридцать пять евро?! Может, вы его потом и трахнуть за полтинник собираетесь?!  
Я почувствовал, как ярость, та самая ярость, бушевавшая во мне сегодняшним утром, снова вырывается наружу.  
– Мне ничего не нужно от твоего ненормального парня, деточка, – сквозь зубы процедил я, – и я уж точно не платил ему ничего за то, чтобы его “полапать”. Этот маленький подонок сам вытащил эти деньги вчера из моего кошелька… понимаешь, о чем я? Твой милый дружок обокрал меня вчера вечером!  
– Вы… вы все врете! Я не верю ни одному вашему слову! Оливер сказал, что вы были в стельку пьяны и дали ему деньги за то, что он позволил вам распустить руки!!  
 _Оливер сказал_?.. Моя ярость на Оливера, похоже, перешла на новый, совершенно иной уровень.  
– Послушай, Лора, у твоего парня серьезные проблемы с головой, – тихо и спокойно сказал я, сам не веря своему спокойному тону, – он не только вытаскивает деньги из кармана других людей, но еще и выдумывает какие-то чертовы истории, совершенно далекие от реальности…  
– Да что вы знаете об Оливере?! Кто вам дает право так судить о нем?! – сказанное мной было абсолютной правдой, и, возможно, даже сама Лора где-то в глубине сознания понимала это, поэтому она решила перейти к самой надежной тактике под названием “лучшая защита – нападение”. – Если бы вы знали, что ему пришлось пережить в детстве, вы совсем по-другому относились бы к нему…  
Все. Моему терпению пришел конец.  
Я резко поднялся из-за стола, и Лора, наверное, немного напуганная изменившимся выражением моего лица, неуверенно попятилась назад.  
– То есть мне нужно относиться к нему, например, так, как относишься к нему ты? Серьезно… у меня к тебе вопрос: тебе вообще его не жалко? На нем же скоро уже живого места не останется.  
При моих словах на щеках Лоры появился легкий румянец, и ее глаза расширились от растерянности. Она явно не ожидала такого подвоха с моей стороны.   
– Какого… какого черта вообще вы лезете в нашу жизнь?! – наконец, собравшись с мыслями, выдавила она, и это было именно то, чего я ожидал.  
Я ликовал. Наклонившись к маленькой и хрупкой по сравнению со мной кассирше, я насмешливо протянул:  
– Это я-то лезу в вашу жизнь? Это вы – ты и особенно твой любимый – вы оба лезете в _мою_ жизнь. Мне от вас ничего не нужно. Это твой чертов парень постоянно крутится вокруг меня, разнюхивает все детали моей личной жизни и пытается улучшить свою финансовую ситуацию за счет _меня_ … И, знаешь, меня совершенно не интересует, что с ним там случилось в детстве и какой кирпич ему на голову упал. Мне плевать!! ПЛЕ-ВАТЬ!  
Под конец моей яростной тирады я почти кричал в лицо юной кассирши. Ее полные искрящиеся дешевой броской помадой губы кривились от беспомощной ярости, но она не могла выдавить из себя ни слова.  
Торжествуя, я продолжал:  
– Так что можешь передать Оливеру, если он, этот чертов фрик, еще раз приблизится ко мне ближе, чем на десять метров, я сразу же подам заявление в полицию. Он вытащил деньги у меня из кошелька, и у меня есть свидетели, понятно? И да… ты должна мне еще около тридцати евро… за special super big menu, которое у твоего бедного несчастного парня вчера было на ужин.  
– Вы… вы просто самый… самый последний ублюдок!!  
Эти слова, произнесенные яростным тоном, полным бессильного отчаяния, были последними, которые я услышал сегодня от Лоры. Окинув меня уничижительным взглядом, кассирша резко развернулась и, оглушительно хлопнув дверью, исчезла из моего бюро.  
Мне даже показалось, что я чувствую, как напряжение, висевшее в воздухе, постепенно рассеиваться. Я сделал глубокий вдох, настолько глубокий, что мои легкие чуть не разорвались от избытка кислорода.  
Мне, правда, нужно было быть поосторожней, ведь я уже стоял одной ногой на кромке ужасно тонкого льда. Я стоял на ней, а на другой стороне озера стоял Оливер Штольцер, и в его болотно-зеленых глазах была коварная ухмылка.  
Я не знал, что он замышлял, но я знал только одно: я так сильно, просто до смерти хотел его. Я хотел его и ненавидел его одновременно. Какое из этих чувств было сильнее? К моему огромнейшему сожалению, я не знал этого.  
В этот раз мне удалось избежать огромных неприятностей, но что будет в следующий раз?  
Возвратившись к своему письменному столу, я поклялся всем на свете, что больше не позволю Оливеру приблизиться ко мне хотя бы на шаг. Я поклялся себе в этом, хотя и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как _сдержать эту клятву_.


	5. День шестой. Вечер. He is a mess

Я проснулся от назойливой вибрации мобильного телефона, лежавшего прямо рядом с моим ухом.  
Немного остыв после встречи с Лорой и вернувшись в три часа домой из университета, я буквально упал на кожаный диван, стоящий в моей гостиной, и без долгих прелюдий погрузился в тяжелый, глубокий сон.  
Наверное, я проспал больше шести часов, ведь за окном уже была непроглядная темень, но я все еще чувствовал себя невероятно уставшим.  
Мой телефон вибрировал возле уха, и еще в полусне я поднес его к лицу. Возможно, виной моему рассеянному вниманию была усталость, поэтому, поднеся телефон еще ближе к лицу, я безвольно ткнул в одну из новых смс на его экране.  
 _“…прости. Я знаю, что ты все равно не читаешь мои смс, Даниэль, но они моя последняя надежда…”_  
Я почувствовал, как моя ладонь, сжимающая смартфон, становится мокрой от пота. Я действительно совершил эту страшную ошибку. Я случайно открыл одну из  _его_ смс.  
 _“…я так скучаю по тебе, Даниэль. Наш новый профессор ужасен… кажется, я рассказывал тебе о нем в одном из моих предыдущих сообщений. Ему, наверное, уже за пятьдесят, и он постоянно забывает мое имя… я помню, как ты произносил его. Каждый раз, когда ты произносил его, мне хотелось только одного… Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты сам виноват во всем. Это ты совратил меня, ты показал мне все эти вещи, и теперь единственное, о чем я думаю каждую секунду, это твой…_ ”  
Телефон, выскользнув из моей вспотевшей ладони, упал прямо на лицо, и я вздрогнул от неожиданной боли.  
 _Он обвинял во всем меня_.  
Но разве он не был прав?  
Со мной было не все в порядке, и меня привлекали только люди намного младше меня. Мне не стоило притворяться перед самим собой. Я был профессором, падким на своих собственных студентов, как бы отвратительно и грязно это ни звучало.  
Я ненавидел самого себя.   
Отшвырнув телефон куда-то в сторону, я закрыл глаза и тут же – не прошло и пяти секунд – резко открыл их. Трель дверного звонка больно резанула по моим ушам. Еще раз и еще раз.  
Я принял сидячее положение на диване и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, висевшие над моим письменным столом. Десять вечера. Кто это, черт возьми, мог быть?  
Может быть, Найджел?  
Я встал с дивана и проковылял ко входной двери. Вряд ли Найджел, ведь он, насколько я его знал, наверняка умудрился найти себе кого-нибудь вчера в клубе и развлекался с ним до самого утра. А сейчас… сейчас он, наверное, дрых без задних ног.  
Немного наклонившись к двери, я заглянул в глазок и тут же отпрянул назад. На моих висках выступили капельки холодного пота.   
За дверью стоял Оливер.  
Я снова прильнул к глазку – он выглядел просто ужасно, гораздо хуже, чем вчера. Его нижняя губа с правой стороны была разбита, и на краях свежей раны выступала ярко-красная кровь и стекала вниз тоненькой струйкой по подбородку. Над левой бровью красовался отвратительно темный кровоподтек, а его левая рука теперь была перебинтована практически до самого плеча.  
Что за черт? Несмотря на то, что в такой момент мне было не до шуток, я невольно подумал о “файт-клабе” Тайлера Дердена. Изо дня в день Оливер выглядел все хуже, так, будто бы принимал в его собраниях уж слишком активное участие.  
Оливер в очередной раз изо всех сил надавил на кнопку звонка, и я вздрогнул от его пронзительного писка прямо у меня над головой.  
Не дождешься, Оливер Штольцер, сказал я про себя. Наша с тобой дружба закончена.   
Оливер снова и снова давил на кнопку звонка, пока я не выдержал и настолько резко распахнул дверь, что он отшатнулся назад от неожиданности.  
– Проваливай отсюда, Оливер, – странно, но мне удавалось контролировать самого себя, и мой голос звучал совершенно спокойно, – ты вышел из круга моего доверия, поэтому убирайся. Я не хочу тебя видеть. И прекрати звонить в дверь каждую секунду, псих ненормальный.  
– Пожалуйста, профессор Шульц, – голос Оливера был настолько севшим и хриплым, совсем не похожим на обычный, что это парализовало меня на какое-то время. Его холодные дрожащие пальцы крепко сжали мое запястье, – я собирался отдать вам деньги сегодня… я никогда в жизни не стал бы брать то, что мне не принадлежит…  
– Но ты это сделал! – я раздраженно вырвал руку из цепкой хватки Оливера и отступил на несколько шагов назад. Я просто не мог видеть его в таком виде, и мое чертово сердце, мое слишком доброе проклятое сердце сжималось от того, как он смотрел на меня. Я отчетливо видел, как он страдал. – Все, больше никаких дискуссий. Или ты сейчас же убираешься отсюда, или я вызываю полицию. Я не шучу, Оливер Штольцер. Даю тебе ровно пять минут.  
С оглушительным треском захлопнув входную дверь, я прислонился спиной к ней и закрыл глаза.  
Неужели я мог оставить его там, за дверью, совершенно одного, такого несчастного и всего израненного? Конечно, мог. _Я мог и должен был сделать это_.  
Я снова заглянул в глазок. Разумеется, Оливер все еще был там. Теперь он сидел на полу лестничной площадки прямо перед моей дверью, прислонившись спиной к стене и обняв руками свои плечи. Он едва заметно дрожал. На улице был ноябрь, десять градусов, наверное, максимум, и на нем была только тоненькая футболка с логотипом Converse. Он вообще в своем уме?  
Я решительно распахнул дверь.  
– Иди домой, Оливер. Пожалуйста. Я тебя прошу. Просто иди домой.  
Оливер молча покачал головой, даже не поднимая глаз на меня.  
– В чем дело? Что случилось?  
– Вас действительно интересует это, профессор Шульц?  
Он что, издевался надо мной?!  
– Ты прав, – раздраженно ответил я, – меня это  _действительно_  не интересует. Мне плевать на тебя и твою личную жизнь. Я просто не хочу, чтобы соседи подумали про меня всякое… ну ты понимаешь. С твоим-то видом. Поэтому будь добр, переночуй под дверью у кого-нибудь другого. Мне не нужны проблемы.  
– Но мне некуда пойти, – внезапно тихо и немного безучастно произнес Оливер, – Лора… она сказала, что если я сегодня появлюсь у нее на глазах, то она мне  _голову оторвет_. Поэтому я не могу пойти домой.  
У него что, совсем никаких других друзей не было? Неужели ему действительно было некуда идти? Я изо всех сил, из последних сил боролся со своей жалостью к Оливеру, скорчившемуся передо мной на полу. Я не должен был верить ему, ведь он шпионил за мной, обокрал меня вчера вечером, и в его чертовой блондинистой голове творился ужасающий, никому не понятный хаос. Но в то же время… в то же время из его разбитой губы текла кровь и его худые плечи, обтянутые легкой футболкой, едва заметно вздрагивали.  
– Ладно, – не выдержал я. Возможно, это было одной из самых глупых ошибок, совершенных мной когда-либо в жизни, но я отступил на несколько шагов назад, освобождая Оливеру тем самым проход в мою квартиру, – ты можешь сегодня переночевать у меня… но это в самый-самый последний раз. Серьезно. Больше для тебя никаких исключений не будет. Здесь тебе не Красный Крест и не служба анонимной помощи жертвам домашнего насилия.   
– Ясно, я все понял, герр Шульц, _только сегодня_ , – тут же отозвался Оливер. Уж слишком он быстро пришел в себя. Окинув меня довольно странным взглядом, он прошел мимо меня в мою квартиру с таким победным видом, будто бы только что выиграл у меня пари.  
Вздохнув, я захлопнул дверь. Какое-то мерзкое, неприятное предчувствие охватило меня, но теперь я уж точно ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я действительно впустил этого ненормального парня не только в свою жизнь, но и в свою квартиру.  
Мне нужно было раньше думать о последствиях.   
Оливер стоял посреди моей гостиной, с интересом оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– И да, только попробуй что-нибудь украсть, – хмуро напомнил я, и Оливер обернулся ко мне. Его глаза снова поменяли цвет с прозрачно-серого на болотно-зеленый, и он едва заметно ухмылялся, – в этот раз ты простым извинением не отделаешься. Я не позволю какому-то проклятому teenie вроде тебя водить меня вокруг пальца…  
– Я уже давно не “teenie”, герр Профессор, – с коварной ухмылкой прервал меня Оливер, – я на первом курсе университета.  
– А выглядишь так, будто бы тебе еще и шестнадцати нет, – насмешливо парировал я. Странное предчувствие того, что я сделал что-то неправильно, совершил какую-то непоправимую ошибку, уже практически рассеялось, и я снова успокоился. Что, в конце концов, могло случиться? Я слишком много волновался на пустом месте.  
– Правда? – похоже, Оливер был действительно удивлен. – Обычно мне говорят, что я выгляжу старше своих лет…  
Возможно,  _эта фраза_ , именно эта фраза должна была насторожить меня, однако я абсолютно потерял бдительность. Разбитая губа Оливера все еще кровоточила, и я вспомнил, что у меня ванной где-то завалялся спрей с дезинфицирующим раствором. Конечно, Оливеру было на свою губу плевать, но хоть кто-то из нас должен был думать о последствиях.  
– Подожди, я сейчас вернусь, – пообещал я и скрылся в направлении ванной. Спрей нашелся довольно быстро, и, окинув свою помятую, уставшую и небритую физиономию в зеркале над раковиной беглым взглядом, я с очередным тяжелым вздохом направился обратно.  
Вряд ли я был привлекателен для кого-нибудь, кроме Найджела. Мысленно констатировав этот факт, я вернулся в гостиную.   
Оливер стоял перед моими книжными полками и с интересом рассматривал коллекцию манги, купленной в Японии. Повернув голову в мою сторону, он заметил дезинфицирующий спрей и ватные тампоны в моей руке, и его глаза расширились от легкого беспокойства:  
– Это что?  
– Ничего, – передразнил его я, – сейчас я буду оказывать тебе первую медицинскую помощь. Можешь на секунду присесть на диван, горе мое?  
Оливер упрямо помотал головой. В его зеленых глазах была неподдельная тревога.  
– А это  _больно_?  
– Не больнее, чем ласки твоей садисткой подружки, – саркастически отозвался я, – а теперь, прошу тебя, сядь на диван. Это не займет больше пары секунд. Твою рану нужно обработать.  
Оливер все так же не сдвигался с места:  
– Профессор Шульц, пожалуйста, не делайте мне  _больно_ …  
В голосе Оливера звучала самая настоящая мольба, настолько искренняя, что я даже на какое-то мгновение замер на месте от изумления. Но мой ступор испарился буквально через несколько секунд, ведь передо мной был Оливер Штольцер, и я уже слишком хорошо знал этого подлого парня, чтобы поддаваться на его провокации, поэтому, сжав его запястье, я грубо потянул Оливера к дивану:  
– Прекрати сейчас же. Твои шуточки тут неуместны. Так и заражение крови заработать недолго…  
Как ни странно, он подчинился мне и, покорно опустившись на диван, уставился на меня своими несчастными тускло-зелеными глазами. Он был так напряжен, будто бы в действительности ужасно боялся того, что я собирался обработать его раны. Да что, черт возьми, с ним творилось?  
– Расслабься, Оливер, – я опустился на диван рядом с ним и сбрызнул ватный тампон дезинфицирующим спреем настолько обильно, что едко пахнущая спиртом жидкость потекла по моим пальцам, – это займет всего пару секунд…  
Но стоило мне только совсем легонько коснуться намоченным в спирте ватным тампоном губы Оливера, как он со стоном отшатнулся в сторону. Ему что, правда было настолько больно?  
– Если ты будешь дергаться, мы и через два часа не закончим, – с досадой выдохнул я, – и прекрати изображать ужасную боль, я даже до тебя не дотронулся! И вообще, если у тебя такие проблемы с болью, какого черта ты тогда понавтыкал этих железок в себя?   
Я показал указательным пальцем на пирсинг на лице Оливера:  
– Это что, не было  _больно_?  
– Пирсинг делается под местным наркозом, – несколько презрительно сообщил Оливер, все еще с опаской глядя на тампон с дезинфицирующим спреем у меня в руке, – это совсем _не больно_.  
– Ну, уж прости, что я не врач-анестезиолог, – раздраженно выдохнул я и, поймав запястье Оливера, резко притянул его к себе. Он был ниже меня и меньше меня по комплекции, такой худышка, если присмотреться, я отлично знал: стоит мне хоть немного применить силу, и он оказался бы совершенно в моей власти.  
Все еще не отпуская запястья Оливера, я прижал мокрый ватный тампон к его губе и, несмотря на то, что он вздрогнул всем телом и его глаза болезненно расширились, продолжал вдавливать тампон в его кожу больше половины минуты. Мне нужно было хоть немного остановить кровь.  
Оливер больше не сопротивлялся мне. Он только молча, будто бы укоризненно, смотрел на меня, и уголки его расширенных от боли глаз были красными от подступавших слез.  
Что-то странное встало перед моим взглядом. Я внезапно подумал о том, что мы с Оливером сейчас совсем одни, наедине, в моей квартире, и мне ничего не стоило сделать с ним это…  
Я мог сделать с ним все что угодно.  
Я мог швырнуть его на диван, раздеть, стащить с него все эти дорогие фирменные шмотки и не слишком с ним церемониться. Я мог в любой момент взять то, чего мне так не хватало уже целых пять одиноких, невероятно длинных месяцев, силой.   
С трудом прогнав эту уж слишком соблазнительную мысль из головы, я выпустил страдавшего Оливера из своих рук и, не говоря ни слова, направился на кухню. Похоже, я перестарался, похоже, Оливер только что был слишком близко или виной всему было мое излишне развитое воображение – да что бы то ни было, но я возбудился.  
К счастью, на мне были довольно свободные старые джинсы и большая мне на целый размер клетчатая рубашка, доходившая до середины бедер. Вряд ли Оливер мог заметить что-то.  
Достав из морозильника пакет с искусственным льдом, я машинально приложил его ко лбу и тут же вздрогнул от его обжигающего холода. Вообще-то холодный компресс предназначался для Оливера и его синяков, но мне нужно было прийти в себя, и, похоже, мне это даже немного удалось.  
Когда я вернулся в гостиную, Оливер все еще сидел на диване и смотрел на меня затравленным взглядом.   
– Вот, – примиряющим тоном сказал я и протянул ему пакет со льдом, предварительно завернутый в тонкое полотенце. Мне было даже немного стыдно за свое грубое обращение с ним и особенно за свою эрекцию, вызванную, возможно, этим грубым обращением, и я пытался загладить свою вину, – приложи это к твоей брови. Будет намного лучше, поверь мне.  
Послушно кивнув, Оливер осторожно взял холодный компресс из моих рук и приложил его к брови.   
– Yasashi naaa, Shulzu-sensei… _hontoni yasashi_  (яп. Вы такой добрый, профессор Шульц… _по-настоящему добрый_ ), – протянул он своим все еще хриплым голосом, в котором мне вдруг почудилась насмешка и от которого меня одновременно бросило в дрожь.  
Мне нужно было хоть как-то отвлечься от всех этих проклятых извращенных мыслей, поэтому я решил сменить тему. Вспомнив о том, что Оливер был просто ненормально одержим едой, я осведомился:  
– Ты голодный? Ужинать будешь?  
Кажется, мой вопрос понравился Оливеру. Он тут же оживился и отложил компресс в сторону.  
– А что на ужин?  
Ему тут что, ресторан что ли, пронеслось у меня в голове, но вслух я отозвался:  
– Спагетти с томатным соусом… кажется, у меня в холодильнике еще немного со вчерашнего дня осталось.  
Лицо Оливера перекосила мина отвращения:  
– Опять спагетти?! Я это каждый день практически ем. Любимое блюдо Лоры, этой ленивой задницы…  
– Прошу прощения, ваша Светлость, но тут тоже не пятизвездочный ресторан, – несколько оскорбленно отозвался я. Мой эротический кошмар оказался в реальности самой настоящей эгоистичной скотиной. Кажется, я уже даже постепенно начинал понимать, почему Лора выгнала его из дома и разукрашивала его проклятую наглую физиономию каждый день новыми синяками, – не нравится – оставайся голодным.   
– Hidoi! Hidoiyo (яп. Жестоко! Как жестоко), – издевательски протянул Оливер. Он снова приложил к своей брови пакет с искусственным льдом, наверное, чтобы выглядеть более несчастным, – hajime kara shulzu-sensei ga… totemo yasashikute, ii hito to omoutta…(яп. А я сначала подумал, что профессор Шульц очень добрый и хороший человек…)  
Не знаю почему, но японские вставки Оливера постепенно стали раздражать меня, поэтому я резко прервал его:  
– Так. Все. Никакого японского сегодня. Сегодня на него запрет, ясно? Еще раз услышу от тебя хотя бы одно японское слово, и ты останешься совсем без всякого ужина.   
Все еще раздраженный я направился на кухню и, достав из холодильника тарелку с остатками вчерашних спагетти, с грохотом зашвырнул ее в микроволновку. Черт бы тебя побрал, Оливер Штольцер. Я уж точно в последний, в самый последний раз позволяю тебе сидеть на моем диване и командовать мной так, как тебе хочется.   
В следующий раз все будет по-другому. И это ты… ты будешь делать то, что мне хочется.  
Я закрыл глаза и представил себе это. Я представил себе во всех цветах и красках, как Оливер будет делать то, _чего хочется мне_.  
– Э-эм… герр Профессор, я извиняюсь…  
Голос Оливера прозвучал так близко, совсем-совсем близко от моего уха. Я медленно открыл глаза и обернулся. Оливер стоял за моей спиной и, поднявшись на носочки, доставал из одного из верхних ящиков стаканы.  
Откуда он, черт подери, знал, где в моей квартире хранятся стаканы?!   
Я сглотнул. У меня во рту было так сухо, как в пустыне Сахара. Оливер накрывал в гостиной на стол, и это было, наверное, самым странным из того, что произошло за этот вечер.  
– Кока-кола, минералка, вишневый сок, грейпфрутовый сок, манго-ананасовый сок… э-э-э… Кирин? – со скучающим тоном перечислил Оливер, открыв мой холодильник и внимательно оглядев его содержимое. – Что вы будете пить, профессор Шульц?  
– Мне все равно, – поспешно отозвался я. Мой голос позорно ломался, – можешь выбрать то, что хочешь…  
– Ryookai!! (яп. Будет сделано!) – с преувеличенной бодростью отозвался Оливер снова на японском. Похоже, говорить ему что-то на этот счет было бесполезно. Ведь он совершенно не слушал меня.  
Достав из микроволновки разогретые спагетти, я разделил порцию на две тарелки и направился с ними в гостиную. Оливер ждал меня там за накрытым столом, на котором уже стояли стаканы с соком и были аккуратно разложены салфетки и столовые приборы. Я был настолько удивлен неожиданным примерным поведением моего обычно непослушного студента, что я даже с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не погладить его по голове. _Хороший мальчик, Олли_.  
Мотнув головой и отогнав от себя свои уж чересчур странные мысли, я опустился на стул напротив Оливера и, поставив тарелки на стол, первый раз за вечер по-настоящему улыбнулся:  
– Приятного аппетита.  
– Вам тоже, герр Профессор, – быстро отозвался Оливер, и в его руках уже была вилка. Мне вдруг бросилось в глаза то, как необычно он ее держал – не зажимая между большим и указательным пальцем, а сжимая ее всей ладонью, так, как это делают маленькие дети.   
– Ты что, не умеешь пользоваться столовыми приборами? – не выдержал я, и в моем голосе прозвучало искреннее удивление.  
– Насмехаться над другими людьми нехорошо, профессор… – начал было уже с набитым ртом Оливер, но вдруг его лицо исказилось, и он тут же выплюнул содержимое своего рта на салфетку. – Бууууэээээ… сколько здесь СОЛИ?! И чили!! Вы совсем с ума сошли?! У меня весь язык горит!! Fuck!  
Оливер панически схватился за стакан с соком и опрокинул в себя все его содержимое, наверное, за несколько секунд.  
Комментарий Оливера настолько ошеломил меня, что первые полминуты мне не удавалось выдавить из себя ни слова. Разумеется, я как бывший заядлый курильщик с немного ослабленными вкусовыми рецепторами на языке действительно клал в свою еду немного больше соли и перца, чем обычно, но еще ни один человек за всю мою жизнь никогда не реагировал на это  _так_.  
Автоматически запустив в рот довольно большую порцию макарон, я тщательно пережевал их, стараясь почувствовать то, что чувствовал Оливер, но они были совершенно нормальными на вкус. Совсем-совсем немного больше соли и перца чем обычно.   
Я вздохнул, почувствовав себя уставшим и раздраженным.  
– У тебя сложный характер, да? Все эти твои придирки…  
– Сложный характер?! – переспросил Оливер, изумленно глядя на меня своими ясными, прозрачно-серыми глазами. – Я серьезно, герр Шульц! В ваших спагетти три тонны соли и полкилограмма чили… я  _не могу_  это есть.   
– Ну, тогда оставайся голодной, принцесса, – с вялым сарказмом отозвался я, машинально продолжая есть. Он мог катиться к черту, если он думал, что я буду потакать всем его капризам.  
Справившись со своей порцией уже, наверное, наполовину, я поднял глаза на Оливера. Он так и не притронулся к своей еде и только смотрел на меня невероятно несчастным взглядом. Он выглядел _ужасно голодным_.  
– Ладно, – и что только было со мной сегодня, я и сам не знал, по всей видимости, мне было действительно пора вступить в Красный Крест. Встав из-за стола и покопавшись на своей книжной полке, заваленной всякими ненужными журналами, я извлек оттуда несколько разноцветных проспектов с доставкой еды на дом. Суши, пицца, паста, китайская и индийская еда! – гласили надписи на них, и я протянул их Оливеру:  
– Можешь заказать себе что-нибудь. Сегодня я добрый.  
Радости Оливера, наверное, не было предела. Пока он с невероятным воодушевлением рассматривал проспекты по доставке на дом, я доел свои и его спагетти и, убрав со стола, вернулся в гостиную и взял в руки телефонную трубку.  
– Ну что, решил?  
Оливер уже лежал на диване, зарывшись с головой в проспекты.  
– Ага, – тут же отозвался он, – номер 225, 47, 78, 109, 36, 55 и…  
– Размечтался, – резко прервал его я, – ты столько за один вечер точно не съешь…  
– Ну,  _пожалуйста_ , профессор Шульц, – глаза Оливера в очередной раз поменяли цвет, он лежал на диване, прижимая к груди проспекты, и в его взгляде была мольба, – хотите, я перед вами на колени стану? Или разденусь? Я бы посоветовал вам второе, точно не пожалеете…  
– Прекрати нести эту чушь! – я раздраженно вырвал проспекты из рук Оливера и быстро набрал один из телефонных номеров, напечатанных на них. – Можешь еще раз повторить, что ты там понавыбирал?  
В то время как Оливер с неописуемой радостью перечислял номера своих заказов, я смотрел куда-то другую сторону. Мои щеки горели.  
Какого черта я делал все это для него?! Неужели я действительно надеялся на то, что он снова решит “отплатить мне за мою доброту”? Совсем как тогда, ночью на диване в одном из филиалов Burger King’а… Или даже _больше_.  
Если я и правда надеялся на это, то я действительно был последним извращенцем. И не было мне спасения.  
Несмотря на обширный заказ Оливера, еда была доставлена довольно быстро, где-то в течение двадцати минут. Расплатившись у двери с посыльным, я вернулся в гостиную, нагруженный кучей картонных и пластиковых коробок. По комнате разлился приятный, но в тоже время несколько сбивающий с толку запах всевозможной еды – я уловил запахи тайского карри, каких-то индийских приправ и плавящегося на пицце сыра.  
Оливер, сидевший на диване, сиял от счастья. Выгрузив все коробочки на небольшой ночной столик рядом с диваном, я мрачно процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что будет, если ты это  _все_  не съешь? Очень-очень _больно_ …  
Оливер только ухмыльнулся. В его руках уже была картонная коробочка с азиатскими жареными макаронами, и он поглощал их прямо-таки со скоростью света. Ну, наконец-таки, он был хоть чем-то доволен.  
Несколько минут я только стоял на месте, скрестив руки на груди, и молча наблюдал за ним. Несмотря на все его синяки и ранения, разукрасившие его лицо, он был таким… чертовски сексуальным. Эти тонкие, такие хрупкие запястья, длинные пальцы и отчетливо выделяющиеся на груди ключицы. Я был готов целовать эти узкие выступавшие из-под его кожи косточки несколько часов без остановки. Интересно, понравилось бы ему это?  
Я не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Я не знал, нравились ли ему мужчины… да что я вообще знал, черт подери? Изо всех сил заставив себя отвернуться от Оливера, я демонстративно скучающим тоном провозгласил:  
– Мне нужно еще немного поработать, поэтому веди себя потише, хорошо? После еды выкинь, пожалуйста, все эти коробки в мусор… и да, спать сегодня можешь на этом диване, я найду тебе позже одеяло и подушку.  
Оливер промычал что-то с набитым ртом и, хотя я не разобрал, что именно, это было уж точно не “спасибо”.   
Вздохнув, я развернулся и направился к письменному столу, на котором стоял мой ноутбук. Мне действительно нужно было закончить еще несколько публикаций о проблемах иностранных работников в Японии до конца следующей недели, и то, что сегодня вечером по  _совершенно глупой случайности_  я был не один, не должно было препятствовать мне в работе.  
Открыв ноутбук, я устало уставился в его светящийся экран. Как я мог думать о проблемах каких-то там иностранных работников в Японии, когда рядом был Оливер? Настоящий и такой теплый.  
Я отчетливо помнил тепло его тела тем вечером на диване в Burger King’е, тепло его губ, их затягивающую, сводящую с ума влажность и непривычное ощущение того, как его пирсинг соприкасается с моим языком.   
Соберись, Даниэль, соберись, сказав это самому себе, я напряженно уставился в экран ноутбука. _В 1989 году японское министерство по делам трудоустройства приняло решение о реформировании закона «О контроле выезда и въезда в страну», так как проблема нелегальных иностранных работников из близлежащих азиатских стран “цвела и пахла”._ Боже, ну и выражение, неужели я не мог подобрать что-нибудь получше? И как я вообще умудрился опубликоваться в одном из крупнейших исследовательских журналов с моим-то немецким?  
Стиснув зубы, я снова попытался погрузиться в начатый мной пару недель назад текст. Итак, закон был реформирован, контроль, штрафы и всяческие другие меры против нелегальных гастарбайтеров и их работодателей в несколько раз усилены… но помогло ли это?  
Как оказалось – нет. В одном из своих широкоизвестных исследований Хироши Комай указывает на то…  
Я не выдержал и, оторвав глаза от монитора, бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону Оливера. Уж очень он затих там, на моем диване.  
 Уткнувшись в огромный айфон, наверное,  _последней модели_ , мой самый любимый студент лежал на животе, периодически откусывая от гигантского куска пиццы в его руке. Похоже, мне действительно не стоило уж слишком жалеть Оливера, только сорок минут назад искалеченного и дрожащего от холода за моей дверью. По крайней мере, и часа не прошло, как дела у него пошли снова просто _отлично_.  
Я покачал головой, окидывая взглядом груду пластиковых коробочек из-под еды, громоздившихся на ночном столике рядом с моим диваном. Это все действительно в последний раз, сказал я самому себе. В последний раз ты позволяешь этому несносному, невоспитанному парню вертеть тобой так, как ему вздумается.  
Я снова вернулся к своему тексту и Хироши Комаю. Этот знаменитый японский исследователь указывал на то, что ужесточение контроля за въездом и выездом из страны не только не решило проблему, но и…  
– Герр Шульц…  
Я вздрогнул. Стоило мне только наконец-таки по-настоящему погрузиться в текст, как Оливер снова назойливо напомнил о своем существовании. Раздраженно цокнув языком, я повернулся в сторону дивана, но как только я увидел бледное как полотно лицо Оливера, мое раздражение как рукой сняло.  
Ему действительно было нехорошо, и кожа его лица приобрела какой-то гадкий бледно-зеленый оттенок.  
– Профессор Шульц… мне нужно в ванную, – выдохнул Оливер, кусая губы, – где…  
– В коридоре слева, – поспешно отреагировал я, – что с тобой такое?!  
Ничего не ответив, Оливер сорвался с места и уже, наверное, через несколько секунд был в моей ванной комнате. Я вдруг понял, что слышу эти характерные звуки, которые ни с чем нельзя было перепутать.  _Его тошнило_.  
Не на шутку испугавшись, я вскочил из-за стола и кинулся вслед за Оливером, но, конечно, дверь в ванную комнату была заперта изнутри.  
– Эй!! – обеспокоенно позвал я, яростно стуча в дверь. – Оливер, с тобой все в порядке?  
Снова эти звуки. Сам едва сдерживая тошноту, я налег на дверь еще сильнее, чем раньше:  
– Черт… открой сейчас же!!  
Как ни странно, на этот раз Оливер подчинился, и его бледное лицо через несколько секунд возникло передо мной. Его трясло, у него зуб на зуб не попадал, и у него на подбородке была омерзительная струйка, состоящая из его слюны и содержимого его собственного желудка.  
– Какого черта ты ешь столько, что тебя потом тошнит?!!  
Еще ни на кого в жизни я, наверное, не был так зол, как на него сейчас. И еще, наверное, никого в жизни я не жалел так, как жалел Оливера сейчас. Я изо всей силы встряхнул его за его худенькие плечи:  
– У тебя что, булимия?!  
– Булимия? – будто бы на автомате повторил Оливер, больше похожий на труп, чем на живого человека. – О чем вы, профессор…  
Лицо Оливера перекосила болезненная гримаса, и, выскользнув из моих рук, он снова согнулся над унитазом.  
Мне нужно было взять себя в руки, но я настолько боялся за него, что это парализовало меня, и у меня совершенно пропала воля к каким-либо действиям. Я был старше него как минимум на девять лет, но я чувствовал себя таким беспомощным.  
Господи, Оливер, _ну почему_ … почему ты так издевался над собой?  
Я опустился на пол перед Оливером, скорчившимся около холодной кафельной стены моей ванной комнаты. Его уже не тошнило, и он устало закрыл глаза.  
Оторвав несколько кусочков от туалетной бумаги, я осторожно вытер Оливеру подбородок. Он не шевелился и даже не собирался открывать глаз. Его кожа была пепельно-серой и бледной, будто бы прозрачной. Я коснулся пальцами его лба – он был такой кошмарно холодный.  
– Олли… – хрипло позвал я. Мне вдруг стало плевать на все формальности, мне было плевать на все, мне так хотелось, чтобы он снова открыл глаза и стал самим собой. Тем самоуверенным и едким подростком, от язвительной ухмылки которого я сходил с ума.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь… уже лучше?  
Оливер попытался усмехнуться, но эта попытка выглядела довольно жалкой. Он открыл глаза, они снова были серые и такие большие на его худом лице, что он выглядел просто невероятно беззащитным.  
Я коснулся его волос, осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по его немного взъерошенным волосам и прошептал:  
– Давай вернемся в комнату, Олли. Кажется, у меня где-то есть таблетки от тошноты…  
– Кажется? – не слишком дружелюбно перебил меня Оливер. – Тебе  _кажется_?! Так есть они у тебя или нет?  
Он в первый раз назвал меня на ты, и это было практически так же волнительно, как его поцелуй в Burger King’е. По всей видимости, он снова немного пришел в себя. Я почувствовал, как меня охватывает такой степени облегчение, что мне показалось, буквально на какую-то долю секунды, что я сейчас заплачу.  
Я помог Оливеру подняться – удивительно, он принял мою помощь без особенных злорадных комментариев, – и мы снова вернулись в гостиную. Оливер молча свернулся на диване, точь-в-точь как какой-то маленький измученный зверек, а я принялся копаться на полочках на кухне в поисках таблеток от тошноты.   
Я искал таблетки от тошноты и думал о том, каким было лицо Оливера несколько минут назад в моей ванной комнате. С каждой секундой я узнавал все больше странных вещей, связанных с Оливером, и тот хаос – хаос, творившийся не только в его голове, но и в его жизни – постепенно затягивал меня.  
Я больше не мог утверждать, что мне было на него плевать. И если бы я сказал это, я бы соврал самому себе.  
Вернувшись в гостиную с таблетками и стаканом воды в руке, я протянул их лежащему на диване Оливеру. Наши руки соприкоснулись всего-то на какую-то пару секунд, и я понял, что его худые тонкие запястья все еще дрожат.  
– Спасибо, герр Шу… э-э… Даниэль.  
О боже, его голос, произносящий мое имя… от того, что его хриплый, тихий и все еще немного подрагивавший голос произносил мое имя, я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Я так долго мечтал об этом.  
– Не за что, – тихо ответил я. Я был настолько смущен, что совершенно не знал, что мне делать, поэтому я вернулся за свой письменный стол, – думаю, тебе бы не помешало немного поспать…  
– Я попытаюсь, – покорно отозвался Оливер. Он вдруг стал таким _послушным_. Он называл меня по имени и соглашался со мной… сегодня что, был праздник какой-то?  
Уже за своим ноутбуком я закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. После всего того, что с ним произошло, я просто не имел права прикасаться к нему, ведь у него были не только крупные проблемы с психикой, но и со здоровьем. Я не имел права прикасаться к нему, но мне  _так хотелось этого_.  
Я точно был извращенцем. И я был так зол на самого себя.  
Уютно свернувшийся на диване Оливер быстро печатал что-то в своем громадном айфоне, а я в каком-то полутрансе смотрел в экран своего ноутбука и вместо букв на белом фоне видел только его.   
Конечно же, я представлял его обнаженным, полностью обнаженным и в моих руках. Я представлял, как он стонет, закусывая губы, потому что я у него внутри и так возбужден, что мой член, наверное, больше, чем когда-либо до этого в моей жизни и такой твердый. Твердый, как камень, до такой степени, что это делает ему больно. О, да, как же мне нравится, когда он стонет от боли так, как сейчас…  
Я вздрогнул и пришел в себя от резкого писка моего компьютера. Оказывается, я практически заснул, заснул, положив щеку на клавиатуру моего ноутбука, будто бы это моя подушка. Похоже, мне было пора в постель.  
Я медленно перевел взгляд в сторону дивана – Оливер уже спал. Он лежал на диване, свернувшись, подтянув колени к животу и положив руки прямо перед лицом, словно пытаясь защитить его от кого-то. Во сне он был таким _милым_ , гораздо милее, чем в жизни.  
Я с огромным трудом заставил себя подняться из-за стола. Я чувствовал себя уставшим, никак не мог сконцентрировать внимание на деталях, и моя голова была такой тяжелой. Слабый свет ночника на маленьком столике рядом с диваном резал глаза.  
Я опустился на колени рядом с моим диваном, оккупированным на сегодня Оливером. Лицо Оливера во сне было таким умиротворенным, практически счастливым, таким счастливым, что я тут же подумал о том, что ему сейчас могло сниться.  
Ну, уж точно не секс со мной.   
Я тяжело вздохнул, и мой взгляд внезапно упал на его мобильный телефон, лежавший на полу рядом с диваном – он, наверняка, выпал из рук Оливера, когда тот уснул. Я уже хотел вернуть телефон обратно Оливеру, но тут он несколько раз завибрировал в моих руках.  
Я не удержался. Вообще-то я не имел права лезть в его личную жизнь, но сегодня было исключение, подумал я. В конце концов, в этом не было ничего плохого, в том, что я только на секундочку загляну в его телефон и тут же верну его обратно, и я уверенно нажал пальцем на появившееся на экране сообщение.  
Передо мной возникло светящееся окошечко “Скайпа”. Может быть, его мама, та самая, которая была в Токио в командировке, решил я и пролистал переписку немного вверх.   
Собеседника Оливера звали Mr.Nobody, и чем больше я листал их переписку, тем больше у меня лезли на лоб от изумления глаза:  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: Когда мы встретимся, ты действительно сделаешь все то, что ты мне писал?_  
 _Olli S. пишет: Любой каприз за ваши деньги :)_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: Вот это мне нравится! ТЫ мне нравишься._  
 _Olli S пишет: ^_^_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: Я уже целый час жду твоей фотографии…_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: Где она?_  
 _Olli S. пишет: Секунду._  
 _Olli S. пишет: …_  
 _Olli S. пишет: Окей, проверь свой мэйл._  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: …а ты симпатичный_  
 _Olli S. пишет: спасибо_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: ты ОЧЕНЬ симпатичный_  
 _Olli S. пишет: …_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: теперь у меня встал_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: это все ты_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: ты виноват в этом_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: скорей бы завтра_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: или, быть может, мы встретимся уже сегодня?_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: как насчет сейчас? Я так хочу тебя…_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: …увидеть:))_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: эй_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: аууууу_  
 _Mr.Nobody пишет: ты что, спишь уже?_!  
Я вздрогнул, будто очнувшись от кошмара. Но мне это не снилось, это был не сон, а реальность, реальность, в которой Оливер собирался в скором времени, ах, да, завтра, предложить этому Mr.Nobody (44 года, муж.) черт знает что непристойное за деньги… нет, правда, мне это что, сейчас действительно не приснилось?!  
Нет, это был не сон, а явь, и я трясущимися руками поспешно удалил Mr.Nobody вместе со всеми его непристойностями из контактов Оливера и добавил его в черный список, куда ему была и дорога.  
Оливер мирно спал на моем диване, не подозревая ни о чем, а я, сжимая во вспотевших ладонях его айфон, все еще никак не мог прийти в себя.  
Конечно же, Оливер не занимался такими вещами. Наверняка, он просто разыгрывал этого похотливого ублюдка, потому что ему было скучно. Я сказал это самому себе, но мне почему-то не стало от этого спокойней.  
И вообще куда смотрели его родители? Я ощутил злость, нет, самую настоящую ярость на мать Оливера, развлекающуюся в Токио, пока ее сын переписывается с сорокалетним мужчиной, готовым предложить ему деньги за секс, и ночует на диване в квартире у своего профессора-извращенца, падкого на таких симпатичных маленьких студентов, как он.  
Я вздохнул. В этой истории я тоже был не ангелом, но я, по крайней мере, только думал о нем, представлял его со мной в постели, но уж точно не осмелился бы никогда воплотить эти скромные фантазии в реальность. Ну, или осмелился… но только в том случае, если бы Оливер _сам захотел этого_.  
Аккуратно положив айфон на ночной столик рядом с диваном, я поднялся с колен и, принеся из спальни теплый плед, осторожно укрыл Оливера им. На часах уже была половина первого ночи, и мне совершенно не было смысла ломать себе голову над тем, какого черта Оливер занимался всеми этими странными вещами, которыми он занимался. В конце концов, завтра новый день, и я мог спокойно поговорить с ним об этом. Точно. Правильно, утро вечера мудренее. Завтра в дневном свете все, уж наверное, станет намного яснее.  
Я зевнул и почувствовал, как усталость охватывает мое тело, лишая его последней энергии. Выключив ночник и свой ноутбук, я покинул мирно спящего на диване Оливера и направился в спальню – к своей холодной и пустой кровати.  
Мне было так одиноко, так кошмарно одиноко, что я был готов заплатить Оливеру сколько угодно, пусть даже тысячу евро, за то, чтобы он просто уснул рядом за мной. За то, чтобы он забрался в мою кровать и, согревая ее своим телом, уютно уткнулся носом в мое плечо. Я был готов вытерпеть все его капризы и причуды только за то, чтобы он был со мной.  
Я был ужасно жалок. Так жалок, что мне самому было противно.  
Закрыв глаза и свернувшись под холодным, как лед, одеялом, я медленно, но верно погрузился в сон, и последним, что я увидел перед собой, были тонкие губы Оливера. Он говорил спасибо.   
_Спасибо, Даниэль_.  
Я улыбнулся и наконец-таки по-настоящему провалился в сон. Чуткий и беспокойный.

***

 

Я проснулся от каких-то странных, едва различимых звуков и все еще в полусне резко сел на кровати. Мое сознание пока витало в стране грез, и мне понадобилось как минимум минуты три, чтобы наконец-таки понять, что это были за звуки.  
Это были стоны.  
Приглушенные, едва слышные стоны вперемешку с вздохами в лучших традициях порнофильмов. Это был Оливер.  
Я включил ночник и растерянно протер кулаком заспанные глаза. Что еще за черт?! Стоны, раздававшиеся из моей гостиной, не прекращались, и я, выругавшись, выбрался из согретой моим телом постели. По ночам пол в квартире превращался в самый настоящий лед, и, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда мои босые ступни соприкасались с ним, я в одной майке и боксерах проковылял в гостиную.  
Включив настольную лампу, я устало прищурил заспанные глаза, и когда мне, наконец, удалось разглядеть представшую передо мной картину, я почувствовал, как мерзкие, холодящие мою кожу мурашки ползут у меня по спине.  
Оливер лежал на животе, скорчившись в какой-то совершенно неестественной для человеческого тела позе. Он спал, это было очевидно, ведь его глаза были плотно сомкнуты, но это был _не совсем обычный_ сон.   
Оливер стонал – наверное, каждые полминуты с его полуоткрытых губ срывались глухие, какие-то придушенные стоны, – и его левая рука была у него под джинсами. Он был весь мокрый от пота, он буквально купался в своем собственном поту, и его короткие белые волосы вымокли насквозь, будто бы он только что принимал душ.  
Все еще замерев на месте, я в каком-то тупом оцепенении смотрел на вздрагивавшего в такт своим стонам на диване Оливера. Холод остывшего за ночь пола впивался в мои босые ступни, но я не мог сдвинуться с места. _Я не мог пошевелиться_.  
Это было так жутко. Конечно, меня пугало не то, что он, по сути,  _мастурбировал_  во сне, а то, как он при этом выглядел – его трясло, с него градом лился пот, и его тело изгибалось так странно, словно его било током.  
В какой-то определенный момент мне стало настолько страшно, что я твердо решил прекратить все это и, подойдя к дивану, с огромной осторожностью коснулся плеча Оливера. Он был такой горячий, даже через ткань его футболки я отчетливо ощущал этот выходящий за грани нормального жар его худенького тела.  
Я уже сильней потряс его за плечо, и Оливер внезапно пробормотал что-то бессвязное в ответ. Я не понял ничего, кроме того, что это было на японском.  
– Олли, – тихо позвал я, и он так неожиданно, что я аж вздрогнул, перевернулся на спину. Его левая рука выскользнула из его джинсов, и я увидел, как судорожно сжимаются его пальцы.  
Глаза Оливера были все еще закрыты, но теперь он абсолютно отчетливо прошептал:  
– Iyaaa…iyaaadaaa. ( яп. Нет…я не хочу).  
Его голос звучал так странно. Его голос был совсем _не его голос_ , вдруг понял я. Это был голос маленького, испуганного мальчика не старше двенадцати лет. Хотя я совершенно не имел никакого понятия, что происходило, странное жуткое ощущение, охватившие меня еще в самом начале, усиливалось с каждой секундой. Все происходящее казалось мне каким-то нереальным.  
Я изо всех сил встряхнул Оливера за плечи, но он так и не открыл глаз и вместо этого простонал:  
– Hanase!! Hanaseyo! Iyaadaaa… itai! Itaiyo!! (яп. Отпусти! Отпусти меня! Нееет...мне больно! Мне так больно!!)  
– Олли… черт! – я был в полной растерянности и не имел абсолютно никакого представления, как мне привести его в себя. В отчаянии я врезал Оливеру такую сильную пощечину, что его голова резко мотнулась в сторону, но к моему огромному удивлению это помогло, и он резко открыл глаза. Его темные, бездонные зрачки были настолько расширены, что занимали почти всю радужную оболочку.   
– Все хорошо, Олли, – обессилено прошептал я и стиснул его хрупкие запястья в моих ладонях. Они были горячими как кипяток, – я с тобой. Это просто сон…  
– Gomen…(яп. Прости) – слабо пробормотал Оливер. Несмотря на то, что его глаза смотрели прямо на меня, его взгляд был таким пустым, что я был почти на все сто процентов уверен, что он не видит меня, – gomen nasai. Gomen nasai, Atsushi-san. Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai…( Прости меня. Прости меня, Атсуши-сан. Прости, прости, прости, прости…)  
Какой еще Атсуши-сан?!! Что с ним вообще происходило?! Он бредил?   
Не выдержав, я резко привлек Оливера к себе и крепко-крепко стиснул его худые плечи в своих объятиях. Я был сам не свой от безрезультатности моих отчаянных попыток привести его в себя, поэтому я просто обнимал его до тех пор, пока вдруг не услышал его снова нормальный, немного охрипший голос:  
– Профессор Шульц?  
Я тут же выпустил Оливера из своих рук, и мне даже стало немного стыдно. Его серые ясные глаза с недоумением смотрели на меня:  
– Что вы делаете со мной?  
Дрожь его тела постепенно затихала, он был все еще горячий и липкий, и от него нестерпимо пахло потом.   
Я вздохнул с облегчением и осторожно, кончиками пальцев коснулся его лица:  
– Я рад, что с тобой снова все в порядке. Кажется, тебе приснился плохой сон…  
– О чем это вы?  
– О чем это я?! – несколько изумленно переспросил я. Неужели он не совсем ничего не помнил из того, что с ним только что творилось?   
– Кто такой  _Атсуши-сан_?  
Вообще-то, я не собирался спрашивать его об этом, у меня и в мыслях не было, правда, но этот проклятый вопрос словно сам по себе сорвался с моего языка. Стоило Оливеру услышать это имя, как его глаза угрожающие сузились.  
– Не ваше дело.  
Я уже даже начал подозревать, что кошмары Оливера имели непосредственное отношение к тому, что произошло с ним в детстве. Совершенно бессознательно я вдруг вспомнил слова Лоры, кричавшей мне в лицо, стоя напротив меня в моем бюро.  _Если бы вы знали, что ему пришлось пережить в детстве, вы совсем по-другому относились к нему…_  Хоть в чем-то она была права – если бы я только знал это. Но вряд ли в планы Оливера входило посвящать меня во все подробности его биографии.  
Я почувствовал легкое, но довольно заметное раздражение. Если Оливер хотел, чтобы я хоть как-то попытался помочь ему, а он уж точно, я чувствовал это, безмолвно просил моей помощи, он должен был хотя бы немного пойти мне навстречу. Но он почему-то совершенно не собирался этого делать.  
Оливер все еще сидел на диване и несколько отстраненно смотрел куда-то в сторону. От него так сильно и резко несло потом, что я вдруг подумал о том, какой соленой должна была быть сейчас на вкус его кожа.   
Чтобы хоть как-то отогнать эти отвратительные, с каждой секундой становящиеся все непристойнее мысли, я поспешно предложил:  
– Может, тебе принять душ? Ты весь вспотел…  
Оливер посмотрел на меня с такой мрачной злостью, будто бы я был его заклятым врагом – возможно, он все еще злился из-за вопроса про загадочного Атсуши-сана, но все же нехотя отозвался:  
– Ладно. Но только если вы мне поможете, профессор Шульц… мне все еще немного нехорошо.  
Оливер ухмыльнулся, и я почувствовал, как мерзкое чувство слабости охватывает меня. Мне так хотелось согласиться…  
– Даже и не надейся, – холодно отрезал я. Я не имел права позволить себе это, ведь я слишком хорошо знал самого себя – стоило мне только начать, и я просто не мог остановиться. И он был… он был таким чертовски соблазнительным. Я бы точно не выдержал.  
– _Пожалуйста_ , герр Профессор…  
Голос Оливера был таким жалобным, и его теплые пальцы поймали и уверенно стиснули мою ладонь.  
– Пожалуйста, – хрипло и еле слышно повторил он, – пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне хоть немного… _Даниэль_.  
Я вздрогнул. Просьба Оливера была внезапно такой искренней, и он выглядел при этом таким несчастным, что я сдался. Быть может, он наконец-таки хотел пойти мне навстречу и позволить мне помочь ему с его психическими проблемами, которые, похоже, в этом огромном мире, кроме меня, не волновали абсолютно никого. Или он просто – при этой мысли у меня внутри все сжалось – хотел, чтобы я был рядом.  
– Ладно. Если ты так просишь, – прошептал я, совершенно без сил и принимая свое поражение, и глаза Оливера расширились от едва заметной радости.   
Он резко встал с дивана и тут же пошатнулся, и мне пришлось удержать его за плечи. Боже, в свете настольной лампы он казался таким худым и слабым.  
– Тебе нужно правильно питаться, – тихо сказал я, поддерживая его по дороге в ванную, – окей, с завтрашнего дня я буду следить за тем, что ты ешь и  _как_  ты ешь.  
Даже не знаю, почему я сказал эту глупую и совсем неуместную фразу, ведь я при всем моем желании не мог следить за его питанием, но Оливер внезапно слабо улыбнулся:  
– Вы правда будете делать это, герр Профессор?  
Я почувствовал, что краснею, и одновременно подумал о том, как давно это было. То, что мне хотелось так заботиться о ком-то.  
– Ну, хоть кому-то же должно быть не наплевать на тебя…  
Вообще-то я попытался съязвить, но сказанное мной прозвучало довольно жестоко и я тут же прикусил язык. То, что молчание Оливера было единственным ответом на эту фразу, еще раз подтвердило мои опасения.  
Когда мы оказались в ванной, я, отпустив Оливера, открыл кран с горячей водой и, переключив его на режим душа, несколько смущенно пробормотал:  
– Ну вот, все готово. Можешь раздеваться…  
На последней фразе мой голос так позорно оборвался, что я только с огромным трудом смог заставить себя повернуться и посмотреть на Оливера. Он стоял не двигаясь и обессилено прислонившись спиной к стене.  
– В чем дело, Олли? – вздохнул я. Ему что, снова было нехорошо?  
– Ни в чем, – каким-то охрипшим голосом отозвался Оливер, – помогите мне... раздеться.  
Я явственно ощутил, как кровь гулко стучит у меня в висках. Взгляд Оливера внезапно снова стал таким отчужденным и пустым, мне даже стало страшно, что он может в очередной раз погрузиться в свое бредовое состояние и перестать узнавать меня. Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, я подошел к нему и потянул края его все еще мокрой от пота футболки вверх. Оливер молча поднял руки, помогая мне, и, стянув через голову его футболку, я зашвырнул ее в мою корзину для грязного белья.  
Как я и думал, полуобнаженный он казался таким худым и хрупким и мог действительно сойти за пятнадцатилетнего подростка. У меня совсем пересохло во рту, но я упорно продолжал, и мои пальцы, расстегивавшие ремень его джинсов, дрожали мелкой дрожью.   
Пока я стягивал с него джинсы, а потом и его серые боксеры какой-то дорогущей фирмы, он обнимал меня за плечи, чтобы удержать равновесие. То, что происходило между нами, уже давно вышло за рамки нормальных отношений профессора и его студента, и я больше не мог остановить это.   
Это было похоже на какой-то гигантский механизм, который внезапно начал свое неудержимое движение, и теперь было поздно. Больше никто не мог остановить это.  
Уже полностью обнаженный Оливер протянул мне свою левую руку, перебинтованную от запястья практически до самого плеча, и я начал осторожно распускать бинты.   
На его руке, наверное, в буквальном смысле этого слова, не оставалось ни одного живого места. Кто-то исполосовал ее чем-то похожим на тупой нож от запястья до середины предплечья – кто бы это ни был, этот человек был явно сумасшедшим садистом.  
По всей видимости, раздирающие меня чувства были отчетливо написаны на моем лице, потому что Оливер, будто бы успокаивая меня, улыбнулся:  
– Не переживайте вы так, герр Профессор, уже все в порядке.  _Мне уже не больно_.  
– Олли, ты… – беспомощно начал я, но просто не смог подобрать слов, чтобы закончить начатую фразу. Я все еще не знал ничего из того, что в действительности происходило в его жизни, и мне так хотелось и одновременно не хотелось узнать это. Быть может, если бы я узнал о нем больше, я бы просто _сошел с ума_.  
Оливер выскользнул из моих рук и направился к ванной. Он забрался туда и, подтянув колени к животу, вопросительно посмотрел на меня, будто бы ожидая от меня дальнейших действий.   
Опустившись на колени перед ванной, я, все еще не отойдя от шока, вызванного его искалеченной рукой, машинально взял в руки душ, поднял его над сидевшим в ванной Оливером, и тот зажмурил глаза.  
Сильные струи теплой воды, бившие из душа, стекали по лицу Оливера, и он довольно улыбался:  
– М-м-м… так тепло.  
Я молчал. Если бы я только мог, я бы никогда больше не отпустил его от себя и больше никогда в жизни не позволил бы никому причинить ему боль. Но что я в действительности мог сделать? Я был никем для него и не играл в его жизни абсолютно никакой роли.  
Осторожно положив душевой шланг в ванную рядом с Оливером, я выдавил немного шампуня в ладонь и принялся намыливать им светлые волосы моего горе-студента. Безжалостно выжженные перекисью водорода, они были такими тонкими и ломкими.  
– У вас такие нежные руки, профессор Шульц, – внезапно прошептал Оливер. Его глаза были все еще зажмурены, и он казался таким расслабленным, – с вами, наверняка, так хорошо в постели…  
– Какого черта ты постоянно говоришь такие вещи?! – резко и довольно грубо прервал его я. Боже, он, наверное, совсем собирался меня с ума свести, ведь я и так был так близок к тому, чтобы, забыв обо всех запретах и общественных идиотских правилах, наброситься на него прямо здесь, в моей собственной ванной.  
Оливер ухмыльнулся:  
– Ну… мне уже не двенадцать лет, герр Профессор. Иногда я думаю о _таких вещах_. Это нормально.  
Это было нормальным – думать о сексе с другим мужчиной, который был старше него как минимум лет девять?! Что он, черт возьми, вообще нес?!  
Смывая шампунь с волос Оливера, я вдруг наконец-таки решился и задал ему тот самый вопрос, который уже целую вечность вертелся у меня в голове. В конце концов, за этот вечер мы сблизились настолько, что я вполне мог позволить себе сделать это, поэтому я спросил, тихо и немного нерешительно:  
– Что случилось с тобой в детстве, Олли?  
Оливер открыл глаза. На его светлых, но довольно длинных ресницах дрожали капли воды.  
– Почему вы спрашиваете меня об этом? Вы считаете меня ненормальным? Травматизированным или что-то в этом роде?  
– Нет, конечно! Я не считаю тебя “травматизированным”, – даже слишком резко отозвался я. Проклятье, я так и знал, что мне не стоило спрашивать его об этом, но теперь я уже задал ему  _этот вопрос_ , и пути назад не было, – ты можешь не рассказывать мне ничего, если не хочешь. Я пойму.  
Губы Оливера дрожали, и он вдруг криво ухмыльнулся.   
– Хорошо.  
Выбравшись из ванной, он, совершенно мокрый, стянул с крючка мое длинное махровое полотенце и закутался в него.   
– Хорошо, – немного хрипло повторил он и в его глазах зажглись уже знакомые мне дьявольские огоньки, – я расскажу вам все, _доктор Шульц_. Но только в постели. В _вашей постели_.  
Я все еще стоял около ванной на коленях и растерянно смотрел на него. Наверное, я что-то пропустил, но мой дрожащий и несчастный маленький студент, измученный кошмарами, порожденными своей собственной искалеченной психикой, и совсем никому на этом свете не нужный, будто бы неожиданно превратился в кого-то другого, в кого-то уверенного в себе и отлично понимавшего, что он может управлять мной так, как он хочет. Я был в его руках.   
Я быстро поднялся с колен, и мои затекшие за это время ноги отозвались противной болью. Оливер уже исчез из ванной, но я знал, где он теперь был. Там, где я все это время с момента нашей встречи мечтал его видеть.   
В моей спальне.


End file.
